


Zamiast kierów, trefle

by AniseCandy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, soft angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseCandy/pseuds/AniseCandy
Summary: Jeśli Kurapika miałby stworzyć krótką listę rozsądnych zasad zdolnych umilić mu życie, bardzo wysoko wśród nich plasowałoby się po pierwsze nie wchodzić w związki oparte tylko na kontaktach fizycznych, po drugie trzymać na dystans socjopatów i w reszcie po trzecie, nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pozwalać Hisoce organizować randek na własną rękę.





	Zamiast kierów, trefle

**Author's Note:**

> Pomyślałam, że wrzucę pełną, oryginalną wersję "Instead of hearts, cubes". Oto ona! Z niewielkimi wyjątkami, wszystkie znane mi opowiadania HisoPika trącą albo angstem, albo lemonem. Z tego powodu, postanowiłam napisać z nimi coś zupełnie w innym stylu. Efektem owych starań jest poniższe... cudo! Miłego czytania!

Kurapika zmarszczył brwi, zaciskając mocno powieki w próbie odgonienia dręczącej go senności. Wydruk, jeden z tych, nad którymi pracę polecił mu pan Nostrade, rozmazywał mu się w oczach, a czarne, kontrastowe literki wpijały głęboko w mózg, skacząc bezładnie po pogiętej kartce. Kiedy ostatnio dostarczył organizmowi więcej niż dwie, trzy godziny snu? Tydzień temu? Miesiąc? Nie był całkiem pewien. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż zwiesić obolałą głowę na piersi i zatonąć w jakże wytęsknionym świecie nocnych mar.

Ach, płonne marzenia. Zamrugał jeszcze kilka razy, dzielnie odganiając demony dekoncentracji i znużenia.

\- Heej~ Pika~~ Nudzę się~~ ♠

Blondyn pozwolił sobie jęknąć wewnętrznie z rozpaczą. Oczywiście, na swoje nieszczęście musiał dzielić pokój z demonem, którego nie sposób przegonić lada mrugnięciem.

\- Cóż, nie mam czasu by cię zabawiać – odparł, wbijając podkrążone oczy w tekst.

Nadąsany magik cmoknął w niezadowoleniu językiem.

\- Ależ Piko, jaki inny miałbyś mieć cel w odwiedzaniu mojego apartamentu niż zabawianie mnie? - spytał, wydymając wargi.

\- Jestem tu wyłącznie dlatego - odparł chłodno szarooki – Że nieustannie nachodziłeś dom państwa Nostrade, przysparzając kłopotów zarówno mi , jak i pozostałym pracownikom.

Tak było w istocie. Hisoka gnębił młodego Kurtę już piąty dzień z rzędu, z niezrównaną bezczelnością i nonszalancją żebrząc o czułości i uwagę. Praca, gdy na horyzoncie błyskały, niczym neonowa lampa ostrzegawcza, rudo-różowe włosy błazna, z miejsca wypadała z rytmu, personel tracił cały zapał, dokumenty znikały, a kolumny liczb zamieniały miejscami z ważnymi raportami i donosami. Co najgorsze, wysoki mężczyzna jak dotąd z powodzeniem udowadniał, że jest absolutnie nie-zbywalny i wyproszenio-odporny. Blondyn, nawet w szczytowej formie nie całkiem panujący nad nieznośnym kochankiem, teraz, przygnieciony nawałem pracy, stresem oraz problemami z Trupą Fantomu, patrzył jedynie bezsilnie jak znudzony klaun zmienia ważne akta rodziny w kreatywne origami. Skoro jednak nie był w stanie przegonić magika z rezydencji, Kurata postanowił oszczędzić jego obecności pozostałym pracownikom, w ten sposób przynajmniej ograniczając powodowane przezeń straty w produktywności.

\- Nie do wiary, że wolisz zajmować się tymi papierzyskami, niż mną – mruknął Morou, ostentacyjnie czyszcząc wypielęgnowane paznokcie kantem jakiegoś pokwitowania.

Kurapika przywołał całą pozostałą mu jeszcze siłę woli i ową uwagę zignorował.

\- A moglibyśmy robić tyle zabawniejszych rzeczy~ - westchnął dramatycznie.

\- Jak choćby? - wycedził lodowato zimnym tonem.

\- Och, nie wiem~ Co byś powiedział na, przykładowo, obejrzenie mojej sypialni ♣ ? - zasugerował tamten, robiąc niewinną, w własnym mniemaniu, minkę. - Zawiesiłem nowe zasłony, zmieniłem narzutkę na pościel... A także – tu przywarł ustami do ucha ochroniarza, z każdym słowem drażniąc jasną skórę gorącym oddechem. - Wyposażyłem szafkę nocną w kilka przeee-uroczych zabawek, które z pewnością przypadną ci do gustu, mój drogi Piko ♥

Dużo czasu minęło od ich ostatniej nocy we dwoje. Błazen przesunął jedną z pazurzastych dłoni po szczupłej nodze swojego nastoletniego chłopaka. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał momentu, by znowu poczuć sprężyste mięśnie ud chłopaka kurczowo zakleszczone na talii, drobne rączki szarpiące skórę pleców, posłuchać rozgorączkowanego głosu blondyna, załamującego się i wznoszącego w rytmie ruchu ich splecionych ciał...

Kurapika z obrzydzeniem odepchnął wykrzywioną w obleśnym uśmiechu twarz dorosłego.

\- Nie dziś - uciął.

\- Nie, to nie... ♠ - mruknął rozczarowany magik. - Nawet nie wiesz co tracisz.

Następne kilka minut minęło w błogiej ciszy, umożliwiającej młodemu łowcy pomyślne przeczytanie paru linijek i skorygowanie jeszcze dwóch czy trzech kolejnych. Niestety, kiedy przesunął wzrok na listę przychodów i rozchodów, powietrze hotelowego pokoju ponownie wypełnił irytujący głos jaskrawowłosego.

-A co powiesz na budowanie domków z kart? Albo partyjkę pikieta? -zagadnął rezolutnie, teatralnym gestem wyciągając talię zza kołnierza blondyna.

Długie, zwinne palce natychmiast przystąpiły do pokazowego jej tasowania, co jakiś czas gubiąc w obłoczkach fiołkowego dymu dwójki i dziesiątki lub wyczarowując znikąd asy i królowe.

-Hm, drogi Piko? Chociaż jedno rozdanie? - zaproponował klaun, kokieteryjnie trzepocząc karcianym wachlarzem.

Kurta, pchnięty setkami godzin morderczej harówki na sam skraj wyczerpania zarówno fizycznego jak i psychicznego, a co za tym idzie, w najmniejszym stopniu niezainteresowany podobnymi popisami, nie zaszczycił magika choćby spojrzeniem.

Żółte oczy Hisoki przepełniała irytacja.

-Nudzę się Pika – powtórzył po raz kolejny. - Obydwoje wiemy, że potrafię być bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemny, kiedy się nudzę ♣.

Wobec owych słów ciało Kurapiki przeszedł delikatny, zimny dreszcz, lecz poza tym i odruchową zmianą pozycji na bliższą przeciwległemu krańcowi obecnie przez nich zajmowanej kanapy, właściwie nie zareagował. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, myśląc, jakby tu wzbudzić zainteresowanie swojego ukochanego, małego Piki.

-W takim razie, może... - zaczął.

-Do diabła, Hisoka! - przerwał mu drżący z frustracji krzyk szarookiego. - Nie pojmujesz?! Jestem zajęty! Co mam zrobić, żebyś pozwolił mi pracować w świętym spokoju?!

-I to rozumiem ♥ - przyklasną radośnie Morou, ani trochę nieporuszony wybuchem chłopaka. - Nareszcie przechodzimy do konkretów!

Hisoka uwielbiał układać się z Piką. Zawsze potrafił wynegocjować najkorzystniejsze warunki umowy.

-Chcę...- przerwał na chwilę, rozważając optymalne opcje do wynegocjowania.- Tygodnia we dwoje ♥ -oświadczył, z rozmysłem zawyżając kaliber swoich żądań.

Dzięki temu Pice łatwiej będzie przystać na właściwą propozycję, którą klaun planował wytoczyć.

Kurapikę aż zapowietrzyło.

-Tygodnia?! Hisoka, zdajesz sobie sprawę jak potwornie napięta jest sytuacja rodziny Nostrade? - zapytał wzburzony nastolatek. - Po aukcji...!

-Od dawna nie mieliśmy ani chwilki dla siebie ♠– wpadł mu w słowo magik, smutno spuszczając oczy. - Ostatnio nic, tylko wyganiasz mnie za drzwi – podkreślił wypowiedź ścierając nieistniejącą łezkę z umalowanego policzka.

-Bo strasznie przeszkadzasz! - odparował rozzłoszczony. - Ostatnio nieomal doprowadziłeś do zawału jedną z naszych pokojówek!

Hisoka wzruszył ramionami. Czy to jego wina, że niemądry Nostrade zatrudniał równie nerwowy personel?

-Ja jedynie pragnę, żebyś poświęcił mi trochę uwagi, kochany Piko –zaintonował słodko, miękko muskając skronie szarookiego różowymi ustami. - Jeden tydzień. Tylko tyle. O nic więcej nie proszę.

-Tylko tydzień? - powtórzył sarkastycznie Kurta. - Choćbym całkowicie przemodelował mój tygodniowy, nie, miesięczny harmonogram, byłbym w stanie zaoferować ci najwyżej godzinę! -ofuknął go.

Jak wskazywała dramatyczna mina klauna, podobne rozwiązanie napawało go niewysłowioną rozpaczą i grozą.

-Godzinę? Ależ kochanie, godzinę? - dopytywał się, natrętnie napierając śmiesznie wielkim, w każdym razie w oczach Kurapiki, ciałem na mniejszą sylwetkę. - Nie cztery? Nie trzy? Nawet nie dwie? Wyłącznie króciuteńką godzinę? - zaskomlał żałośnie, wbijając ozłocone rozżaleniem tęczówki w zakłopotaną twarz.

Ażeby go! On znowu to robi! Pomyślał zagniewany blondyn, wbrew sobie mięknąc trochę pod wpływem krokodylich łez magika.

\- Po przemodelowaniu miesięcznego harmonogramu? - jaskrawowłosy oparł głowę na smukłym ramieniu swojego kochanka, skąd, pod kątem, mierzył go bardzo zawiedzionym spojrzeniem. - Jedynie godzinę?

-Może przesadziłem... - burknął niechętnie młodszy. - Jakieś... dwie godziny. Ale ani minuty więcej.

Iii tu cię mam ♥! Hisoka ledwie powstrzymał rozjaśniający jego blade wargi triumfalny uśmiech przed zrujnowaniem skrzętnie wymodelowanej zbolałej ekspresji. Pierwsze ustępstwo Kurapiki, choćby i minimalne, zawsze zapowiadało rychłe zwycięstwo dyskusji.

-A... a gdybym prosił o pięć dni? - zapytał, tworząc z ramion ciasną obręcz wokół tułowia blondyna, lekko ściskając, w nad wyraz przyjemny sposób, wytęsknione odpoczynku mięśnie. -Dałbyś radę przeznaczyć dla swojego najdroższego, osobistego magika chociaż pięć dni?

-Hisoka, nie – zamknął dyskusję. - Naprawdę jestem zawalony robotą. Już prawie nie sypiam. I twoje słodkie minki nic tutaj nie zmienią.

Klaun uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie w duchu. Jeszcze zobaczymy, zmienią czy nie zmienią.

-Kurapika... - teraz postanowił podejść go od innej strony, przybierając rozsądny ton usadził niższego na kolanach. - Sam przecież widzisz, że jesteś wykończony. Martwię się o ciebie ♠. Potrzebujesz przerwy, skarbie ♣.

Dłonie błazna, teraz z pozoru nieszkodliwie ułożone na łopatkach chłopaka, niby mimochodem podciągnęły o wiele mniejszą figurkę w górę ud obejmującego go mężczyzny. Zarówno jego brzuch jak i... dolne regiony ciasno przylgnęły do muskularnego torsu błazna. Oblicze jasnowłosego zrosił blady rumieniec, szybko strząśnięty. Jak przypomniał sobie z irytacją, nie był to przecież bynajmniej pierwszy raz, kiedy starszy dotykał go w równie intymny sposób. Odchrząknął, zmieszany i odsunął odrobinę, nie opuszczając jednak wygodnej pozycji w objęciach dorosłego.

\- Nic nie poradzę - westchnął. - Ktoś musi pilnować, aby wszystko zostało zrobione należycie. Od czasu incydentu w domu aukcyjnym straciliśmy znaczną część pracowników. Wszyscy są nieco... zdezorganizowani – zakończył miękko, ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- A ty oczywiście nie mogłeś sobie odmówić przejęci roli lidera i korzyści związanych z tymczasowym zarządzaniem z cienia mafijną familią, hm ♣? - wytknął mu magik.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ach, Pika, jak ja cię dobrze znam~ - klaun pokręcił z przyganą głową.

Poprawił odrobinę siedzącego na nim nastolatka, tak, aby umożliwić mu oparcie się komfortowo na jego szerokiej piersi i zaczął rozmyślać na głos:

\- To doprawdy nie do pomyślenia, że żaden z współpracowników mojego Kurapiki nie zwrócił uwagi na trudności, które mu przysparzają... ♣

\- Wcale nie... - sprostował Kurta, zdecydowany wstawić się za swoich pracowitych kolegów po fachu. - Senritsu wielokrotnie wytykała mi, że powinienem poprosić szefa o urlop i odpocząć trochę.

-Ciekaw jestem, czy gdyby mój Kurapika postanowił wziąć wolne, rodzina Nostrade zdołałaby sobie bez niego poradzić... ♣ - błazen wbił zadumane spojrzenie w sufit, prawą z bladych dłoni głaszcząc złociste pukle.

-Hisoka, naprawdę nie sądzę...- zaczął chłopak, nieporadnie usiłując strącić zanurzoną w jego włosach rękę.

-Prawdopodobnie ci współczujący przyjaciele byliby gotowi przejąć część obowiązków mojego Kurapiki – uznał mężczyzna, przebierając długimi palcami ręki podpierającej plecy blondyna. - Ani chybi muszą być równie zatroskani o jego stan zdrowia jak ja ♠

-Nawet jeśli, nie mogę ot tak zrobić sobie wakacji – oznajmił młody łowca. - Jest wiele dokumentów, za które osobiście ponoszę odpowiedzialność i pozostali nie wiedzieliby, jak z nimi postępować.

-Hm... gdyby Kurapika przez cały czas miał przy sobie telefon i był gotowy udzielać wszelkich potrzebnych informacji, a przedtem dokładnie wszystkich poinstruował... - magik zerknął spod oka na niezdecydowanego nastolatka. - Myślę, że mógłby pozwolić sobie na przynajmniej krótką przerwę ♥

Kurta westchnął cicho. "Przerwa". Jakże słodko brzmiące i wytęsknione słowo! Słysząc je, wbrew sobie rozważał, czy przypadkiem sugerowane przez błazna rozwiązanie nie zadziałałoby.

-Sam nie wiem... - powiedział z wahaniem.

Aksamitne wargi dorosłego kojąco przesunęły się po odsłoniętym karku Kurapiki.

-Mój Pika nareszcie odetchnąłby chwilę~ - kusił klaun łagodnym, rozmarzonym głosem. - Poświęcił trochę czasu swojemu ukochanemu, samotnemu Hisoce ♥ Może – dodał, widząc, że wliczenie własnej osoby do równania nie zachęciło specjalnie blondyna, choć wywołało na jego ustach z lekka rozbawiony, zażenowany uśmiech. - Mógłby nawet przespać w spokoju pełne osiem godzin~?

Oj. To był cios poniżej pasa.

Jasnowłosy ściągnął wargi i przez moment walczył ze sobą, targany rozterkami.

-Nie... Przypuszczam, aby podobne rozwiązanie pozwoliło mi na... pięć dni wolnego... -podjął w końcu, mówiąc bardzo ostrożnie, z namysłem. - Jednak... Gdyby chodziło o... powiedzmy jeden dzień urlopu...

Złotooki pomyślał, jak wielkie ma szczęście, że akurat skupił uwagę na obsypywaniu łabędziej szyi Kurty pocałunkami. W innym wypadku ochroniarz niewątpliwie zauważyłby, jak przystojną, bladą twarz wykrzywia grymas ociekający samozadowoleniem.

-Jeden dzień...? - przybrał odrobinę zmartwioną minę. - Kurapika, wątpię, aby tyle wystarczyło, byś wrócił do siebie po tak długim okresie stresu... ♠

-Dość! - wstrzymał go niższy.- Możesz prosić ile chcesz, ale nie wytargujesz ode mnie ani godziny więcej! - oświadczył, zeskakując z kolan jaskrawowłosego.

-Kiedy Pika... - Hisoka rozpoczął głęboko zatroskanym tonem, w głębi ducha praktycznie poklepując się z uznaniem po plecach i otwierając szampana.

Gdyby wyglądał na zbyt ukontentowanego, kochanek mógłby wycofać ofertę.

-Jeden dzień, albo nic –przedstawił ultimatum chłopak, przybierając bardzo groźną minę.

Zirytowany magik przez moment sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę odrzucić proponowany mu układ, lecz ostatecznie przywdział nieco koślawy uśmiech i głosem, wyrażającym sztuczną swobodę, wyraził zgodę.

-Tym razem pozwolę ci wyjść na swoje – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

Kurapika rozluźnił się nieco, zadowolony z ustąpienia mężczyzny.

-A teraz bądź cicho –przykazał, podnosząc porzucone wcześniej dokumenty. - Bo z naszej umowy nici.

Klaun potulnie skinął głową.

Wygodnie umoszczony pośród poduszek Kurta, pomimo że zdołał wyjść z dyskusji obronną ręką oraz ograniczyć absurdalne żądania błazna do zaledwie jednego dnia, miał strasznie nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że został zrobiony w balona.

Od momentu otwarcia oczu, wiara Kurapiki w piękno świata została po wielokroć przywrócona i umocniona. Jego włosy, wczoraj starannie wyszorowane, były dziś miękkie i bez najmniejszego oporu poddawały się szybkim ruchom grzebienia, popisowo przywołującego do porządku niewielki bałagan, wywołany przez powiązane ze spokojnymi, relaksującymi snami, nocne wygibasy. Biały strój, niedawno oddany do prania, złożony na parapecie w schludną, tylko czekającą na włożenie kostkę pachniał cudownie świeżością i słońcem. Nawet powietrze w zatłoczonym przecież i zanieczyszczonym mieście smakowało jakby słodziej. Szczotkując swoją wyjściową, niebieską narzutkę w ozdobne, złote wzory, nucił cicho skoczną melodię bez słów, każdy radośniejszy takt podkreślając stanowczym pociągnięciem szczotki.

To niesamowite, co potrafi zdziałać noc niczym niezakłóconego snu.

Neon w pierwszej chwili sprawiała wrażenie nieubłaganej, najpierw zareagowała gniewem, a później wybuchnęła żałosnymi jękami, ale pozostali ochroniarze, śledzący ich rozmowę, szybko postanowili poprzeć Kurtę w składanej przez niego prośbie. W końcu, po blisko piętnastominutowej słownej batalii, dziewczyna zmieniła zdanie o całe sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. W prawdzie uparta jak osioł, była jednocześnie niewiarygodnie łatwa do zmanipulowania. Choć blondyn podejrzewał, że gdyby jak raz miał Hisokę z jego absurdalnymi sofistycznymi talentami pod ręką, gdy owe mogły zdziałać coś dobrego, okres dyskusji dałoby radę spokojnie ograniczyć do, bagatela, pięciu, czy sześciu minut.

Po przeciągnięciu Neon na swoją stronę, namówienie jej ojca do przystania na warunki pół-urlopu przyszło o wiele łatwiej, chociaż i tak sprawiał wrażenie silnie zdesperowanego by utrzymać go przy rodzinnych aktach.

Niemniej, oto stał tutaj, w pełni wypoczęty i raczący się szklanką wyśmienitego soku z pomarańczy, dostarczonego, do spółki z jeszcze ciepłą bułeczką, wcześniej tego ranka przez obsługę hotelową. Co więcej, zdołał wytargować nie jeden dzień odpoczynku, ale trzy.

O tym jednak magik wcale nie musiał wiedzieć.

Obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem uśmiechniętą postać zerkającą nań z lustra. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość wyglądał bardzo schludnie. Kolory, zabrane przez zamknięty cykl pracy i stresu, częściowo wróciły na szczupłą twarz, a cienie pod oczami sprawiały wrażenie ciut mniejszych.

Po założeniu peleryny był praktycznie gotowy do wyjścia. Jedyny brakujący element stroju stanowiły czerwone kolczyki, leżące bezpiecznie na dnie dębowej szuflady, przykryte kilkoma warstwami czystej bielizny. Kurapika wyjął jeden i... zawahał się. W najdalszym rogu szafki, wciśnięte, jakby ze wstydu, nader głęboko, niczym wyrzut sumienia leżało białe, aksamitne puzderko.

Chłopak zagryzł wargi. Miał straszną ochotę zatrzasnąć przegródkę i jak gdyby nigdy nic założyć ulubione, eleganckie klipsy, ale w końcu, czerwieniejąc lekko - za co oczywiście natychmiast się w myślach zganił - sięgnął po samotny futerał.

Wsuwając w dziurkę prawego ucha długi, złoty bolec, czuł, że robi coś niepomiernie głupiego. Różowy zdecydowanie nie był jego kolorem. Kryształowe łezki, po zawiśnięciu kawałek od konturu twarzy, brzydko uwypuklały okalające oczy fioletowawe worki i kontrastowały z naturalnie jasną, lecz raczej brzoskwiniową, niż pąsową, cerą. Z niezadowoleniem ściągnął brwi. Za grosz gustu. Spędził moment na mierzeniu pretensjonalnych kolczyków pogardliwym spojrzeniem, aż ostatecznie wygarnął włosy przed uszy i podniósłszy uszykowaną zawczasu torbę z podłogi, ruszył ku drzwiom.

Nie żeby ktokolwiek mógł zwrócić na nie, schowane pod blond puklami, uwagę.

Hisoka nie założył swojej pary kolczyków. Oczywiście, że nie. Kurapika pamiętał chyba tylko pojedynczą, odosobnioną okazję, przy której jadowicie różowe klejnoty stanowiły element krzykliwego stroju klauna. Magik kupił je pod wpływem jednego z tych swoich idiotycznych impulsów i od momentu, w którym wręczył identyczny komplet blondynowi, nie założył ich prawdopodobnie ani razu. Pewnie nie pasowały kolorystycznie do jego kostiumów, bądź inne głupstwo w tym stylu. Kurta nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle starał się dla tego beznadziejnego wykolejeńca.

-Proszę, proszę, czy to nie przypadkiem mój Pika ♥? - mężczyzna podszedł do niego, kołysząc zalotnie biodrami.

-Tobie też dzień dobry –westchnął, wywracając oczami.

Obcasy granatowo-fioletowych butów stuknęły delikatnie o asfalt, kiedy błazen przystanął przed nim, by otaksować głodnym spojrzeniem żółtych tęczówek.

-Śliczny jak zawsze ♥–oznajmił z zadowoleniem, zaskarbiając sobie pełne powątpiewania uniesienie brwi ze strony jasnowłosego. - Ale trochę zbyt... -oplótł ręką wąskie ramiona blondyna. - ...Nudny ♠. Nie myślałeś nigdy Piko, by zezwolić mi przygotować ci jakąś powalającą kreację ♣?

-Jeszcze nie zwariowałem –brzmiała oschła odpowiedź.

Rzecz jasna zbyta beztroskim śmiechem.

Kurapika potrząsnął z przyganą głową na niepoważne zachowanie klauna. Lecz jego twarz złagodniała odrobinę. Można powiedzieć, że nawet...t...ęsknił trochę za towarzystwem infantylnego błazna. Morou miał trochę racji: faktycznie, ostatnimi czasy „nic tylko wyganiał go za drzwi". Albo ostro obsztorcował, podniesionym głosem, za sianie zamętu w biurze. Nie, żeby normalnie prowadzili długie, spokojne rozmowy. Z resztą, należało mu się. Za każdym razem. Naprawdę. Niemniej... był prawie... ciekaw, co też perwersyjny magik zaplanował na ich pierwszą od bardzo dawna randkę.

Na obecną chwilę w każdym razie, wspomniany mężczyzna więził Kurtę w stalowym uścisku silnych, bladych ramion. Szturchnął lekko jedno z nich.

-Puść mnie już –zakomenderował. - Nie mieliśmy przypadkiem gdzieś iść?

-Niezaprzeczalnie ♦ – potaknął z uśmiechem Hisoka. - Jak tylko dostanę od mojego słodkiego Piki powitalnego buziaka ♥ – oznajmił, psotnie stukając w drobne usta niższego wskazującym palcem.

Łowca zmieszał się trochę.

-Nie teraz – powiedział, odpychając smukłe ręce. - Jesteśmy praktycznie na samym środku ulicy.

Stali w punkcie, który dzień wcześniej błazen wskazał jako punkt spotkania; przy parkowym zegarze, gdzieś w połowie dystansu pomiędzy rezydencją Nostrade i hotelem chwilowo zamieszkiwanym przez klauna. Niby nie środek ulicy, ale miejsce wystarczająco publiczne, by Kurapika odczuwał... dyskomfort wobec pomysłu okazywania w nim sympatii. W każdym razie, nazbyt wylewnego.

-Oj, Pika~ - zaintonował Morou, okręcając go przodem do siebie. - Nie sądzisz chyba, że zamierzam cię tutaj schrupać, tak pod gołym niebem? Co to, to nie, mały książę ♥

W każdym razie, jeszcze nie, uzupełnił w myślach.

-Chodzi jedynie o małego buziaka ♥ - zapewnił.

Buziaka, którego spokojnie sam mógłby sobie ukraść, jednak oglądanie jak młody Kurta waha się i kłopocze sprawiało mu o wiele więcej zabawy. Czyż nie był śliczny, kiedy tak skrępowany odwracał wzrok? Magik mógł tylko gratulować sobie świetnego smaku w wyborze partnera.

Chłopak wiercił się jeszcze moment czy dwa, w końcu, przybrał nieco poddenerwowany wyraz twarzy i obrzuciwszy niewielki placyk na którym stali szybkim spojrzeniem, ponaglająco skinął na kochanka.

-Jeden – zaznaczył. - I krótki.

Natychmiast, gdy tylko to powiedział, jego jasnowłosa głowa została zgrabnie odchylona w tył, a talia, porwana w szybkim szarpnięciu, wypadła na spotkanie płaskiego brzucha złotookiego. Mężczyzna nachalnie przywarł do o wiele drobniejszego ciała i wydusił na mięciutkich wargach głośny, bardzo chaotyczny i mokry pocałunek.

Rozdzielił ich usta, gdy tylko wyczuł koniuszek gorącego języka, odpychając przy strasznie obscenicznym „M~uach ♥ !" ze strony błazna.

-Hisoka! - spiorunował go groźnie wzrokiem. - Co ty sobie, do diabła, myślisz!?

Magik wybuchnął śmiechem, jedynie wzmagając irytację blondyna.

-Dlaczego zawsze musisz być taki...! - ze złości i zawstydzenia zabrakło mu słów.

Jedyną uzyskaną przezeń odpowiedzią, był kolejny całus, z serdecznością zamieszczony na zmarszczonym w złości czole.

-Jesteś przeuroczy, Pika~ ♥ - zapewnił pogodnie jaskrawowłosy. - Ale teraz lepiej już chodźmy ♣Jak sam zauważyłeś, mamy przed sobą caaały długi dzień pełen atrakcji ♦ - zmierzwił złocistą czuprynę Kurty zadbaną dłonią i wypuściwszy go z uścisku, skierował kroki ku położonemu w pobliżu postojowi taksówek.

Młodszy z trudem przełknął gniewną wiązankę, która uformowana pociągnięciami płonącego jadu, tylko czekała na języku, by zostać rzucona w jego koszmarnego chłopaka. Postanowił sobie jednak, że nie pozwoli, aby pajacowanie Hisoki zrujnowało mu dobry nastrój. Uzbroiwszy się więc w cierpliwość i stoickie zrównoważenie, powziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w ślad za nim.

-Dokąd planujesz mnie zabrać? -spytał, dogoniwszy.

Morou mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

-Ta~jem~ni~ca ♥ ! - zanucił przekornie.

Brwi Kurapiki opadły nisko, formując dość niezadowoloną zmarszczkę. Jak wiedział z doświadczenia, małe „tajemnice" klauna nigdy nie oznaczały nic dobrego. Ku nieznacznej uldze z jego strony, wyższy zwolnił odrobinę do tempa z jakim dużo krótsze nogi dreptały po chodniku.

-Złapiemy taksówkę –zauważył, idąc teraz ze swoją zwykła prędkością. - Więc owo miejsce leży w obrębie miasta, jednak za daleko, by dotrzeć tam na piechotę.

Jaskrawowłosy milczał, przywdziawszy bardzo zarozumiały, kpiarski i irytujący uśmieszek.

-Nie idziemy na pewno do restauracji – dodał jeszcze blondyn. - Nie masz na sobie garnituru, tylko te szpetne klaunie łachy.

Para wąskich oczu spojrzała nań z wyrzutem.

-No wiesz, kochanie ♠? - obruszył się urażony mężczyzna. - Osobiście uważam moje wyczucie stylu za fascynujące i unikatowe.

-O, unikatowe, to ono na pewno jest – mruknął pod nosem.

-Co powiesz na to –zaproponował Morou, szarmancko otwierając przed nim drzwiczki najwyraźniej wcześniej już zamówionej taksówki. - Odpowiem ci na dziesięć pytań. Jeśli pomimo tego nadal nie zgadniesz, obiecasz być grzeczny, dopóki nie dojedziemy do celu, zgoda?

Kurta wsiadł ostrożnie do auta i pedantycznie zapiął pasy.

-A jeśli zgadnę?

Magik udał zastanowienie.

-Hm... Dostaniesz kolejnego buziaka ♣? - podsunął z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem, na poczekaniu zbytym pogardliwym prychnięciem ze strony szarookiego.

Kierowca, po tym jak Hisoka szepnął mu coś przytłumionym głosem na ucho, wcisnął pedał gazu i samochód powoli opuścił parking, wioząc odrobinę niespokojnego Kurapikę w nieznane.

-Jak długo zajmie nam dojazd? -zagadnął, wyglądając przez szybkę.

-Jakieś... - magik przymknął oczy, szybko kalkulując odległość. - Dwadzieścia minut? Koło trzydziestu pięciu, o ile trafimy na korek.

Jasnowłosy skinął głową. Dwadzieścia minut... co mu tam. Równie dobrze mógł zabić czas, biorąc udział w bzdurnej grze Hisoki.

-Więc mam do dyspozycji dziesięć pytań, tak? - upewnił się, zerkając ku błaznowi.

-Dla ścisłości, to już dziewięć – sprostował ten, tasując wyczarowaną z powietrza paczkę kart.

\- Jak to, dziewięć? - blondyn zmiażdżył bezczelnego klauna wzrokiem. - To przed chwilą...

\- ...Dotyczyło miejsca, które za niedługo odwiedzimy, a ja grzecznie odpowiedziałem – odparł gładko mężczyzna, oglądając z namysłem wybranego spośród pozostałych figur waleta trefl.

Blondyn żachnął się z frustracją.

\- Jesteś naprawdę nieznośny! -zakomunikował.

\- Owszem ♥ – potaknął magik, odkładając talię na wolne siedzenie auta. - Twoje kolejne pytania♣?

Kurta posłał mu niechętne spojrzenie. Koniec końców jednak, splótł ręce na kolanach i zaczął dumać, w jaki sposób zdobyć najwięcej wskazówek i wyciągnąć z zakłamanego gardła jaskrawowłosego gdzie też zmierzają. Zbyt ogólnikowe pytanie Morou z łatwością zbyłby jakąś wygodną pół-prawdą, a zbyt precyzyjne dostarczyłoby za mało informacji. Błazen z zadowoleniem śledził odrobinę naburmuszoną, drgającą lekko pod wpływem rozmyślań ekspresję.

Co leżało dwadzieścia minut drogi samochodem z parku... Nie istniało wiele osób z pamięcią równie dobrą co Kurapika, jednak, gdy ostatnim razem oglądał mapę miasta nie przywiązywał raczej uwagi do ośrodków biznesu rozrywkowego, oferujących swoim klientom dogodne warunki do spotkań towarzyskich. Zrezygnowany potrząsnął głową i postanowił zaryzykować nieco niejednoznaczne pytanie, z nadzieją, że przynajmniej chwilowo klaunowi sprzykrzyło się bycie obmierzłą kanalią. Na sam początek potrzebował przynajmniej mglistego zarysu lokalizacji, ku której podążali.

-Jaki... jest motyw przewodni tego miejsca?

-Motyw przewodni... powiadasz –paznokcie Hisoka zabębniły na drzwiach taksówki. - Myślę, że można je określić jako rodem z baśni – odparł wreszcie.

-Hm...

Z baśni? Co takiego przygotował magik? Poziom zainteresowania blondyna nieznacznie wzrósł, choć był zdecydowany by nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Przetrząsnął w głowie listę rzeczy zdatnych do uchodzenia za baśniowe. Klimatyczna kawiarnia? Może. Raczej nie, w takim lokalu przyjemnie spędzić popołudnie, ale nie cały dzień. Oceanarium? Ogród botaniczny? Kurta, który znaczą część życia mieszkał w rodzinnej wiosce otoczonej lasami, nie miałby nic przeciwko odprężającej przechadzce wśród kwiatów.

-Czy rośnie tam dużo zieleni? -zapytał pod wpływem impulsu, nieco bardziej podekscytowany, niż byłby skłonny pokazać.

Klaun potrząsnął jednak głową.

-Przykro mi, ale nie ♠

-Och – podniecenie chłopaka opadło, kiedy odwrócił się, rozczarowany, do okna. - Jest w jakimś budynku, czy na świeżym powietrzu? - spytał jeszcze.

-Hm~ I tu, i tu ♥

To wprawiło szarookiego w stan łagodnej konsternacji. Jednocześnie na powietrzu i w budynku? Czyżby faktycznie chodziło o kawiarnie, z stolikami dla gości na tarasie? Albo może... O cyrk? Namiot nie liczył się w końcu jako budowla, lecz arena nie stała również całkowicie na otwartej powierzchni. Z drugiej jednak strony, cyrk nie brzmiał jak coś, co Hisoka określiłby „baśniowym". Może „magicznym", albo „zapierającym dech w piersiach", ale raczej nie „baśniowym". Więc cyrk odpadał. Park z jakimś pawilo...? Nie, zaraz, przecież klaun zaznaczył, że nie było tam zbyt wiele roślin.

Kurapika wbił wzrok w sklepienie samochodu.

Dwadzieścia minut taksówką od skweru, baśniowe, mało zieleni, w zamknięciu i na dworze...

Klepnął delikatnie opartą na śliskiej tapicerce dłoń magika.

-Mm – z uśmiechem wskazał policzek. - Mój buziak, Hisoka.

Błazen sceptycznie zmierzył go wzrokiem.

-Nie mam nic przeciwko obcałowywaniu cię, kwiatuszku, ale umowa jest umową –powiedział, żartobliwie grożąc mu palcem. - Skoro jeszcze nie zgadłeś dokąd zmierzamy, z nagrody nici ♣.

-Chodzi o wesołe miasteczko, racja?- spytał, pewien zwycięstwa.

Morou bez zbędnych ceregieli ozdobił gładką buzię radosnym pocałunkiem.

Kurta tym razem nie protestował, gdy pomimo przyzwolenia na tylko jeden, mężczyzna zagarnął również jego usta. Co więcej, przymknął z zadowoleniem oczy i ułożył prawą z drobnych rączek na twarzy swojego niemądrego, kochanego magika. Ponadto, chociaż zwykle, kiedy robił to poza murami sypialni surowo go za to karcił, pozwolił, by złotooki wplótł pomiędzy ich złączone wargi długi, miękki język.

Ponieważ tym razem był z klauna naprawdę zadowolony.

Dokładnie wiedział, gdzie też odbędzie się ich randka i o ile nie mógł powstrzymać nikłego zażenowania wynikającego z owego faktu, musiał przyznać, że jest jednocześnie bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczony.

W pewnej odległości od centrum leżało duże i ogromnie popularne centrum rozrywki, urządzone w oparciu o styl średniowieczny. Nigdy w prawdzie nie oglądał jak wygląda w środku, jednak zawsze kiedy przechodził obok, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pięknych, niesamowicie szczegółowo wykonanych wieżyczek i łopoczących nad nimi haftowanych proporców. Z tego co widział za bramą spacerowały całe tłumy roześmianych rodzin z dziećmi, setki par oraz pedantycznie ucharakteryzowany na księżniczki i rycerzy, szlachtę, nawet wróżki i elfy personel. Raz dostrzegł karocę zaprzężoną w dwa siwki, upstrzone dzwonkami i kolorowymi wstążkami. A ten diabelski młyn z wagonikami w kształci miniaturowych komnat z kurtynami w ślicznie obramowanych oknach...

Park tematyczny; to takie w stylu Hisoki, dziecinne i nadspodziewanie banalne. Kurapika odsunął się lekko i na odchodnym cmoknął jeszcze, ku jego zaskoczeniu, spiczasty nos błazna.

W stylu Hisoki, ale...jednocześnie zupełnie, w istocie, romantyczne. Z zewnątrz zamek oraz cała okolica sprawiały wrażenie nadzwyczaj pięknych i ogromnie klimatycznych. Nie oczekiwał tego ze strony złotookiego. Większość randek, których organizowanie klaun brał w swoje ręce wypadała raczej... Nie był w nastroju, by teraz o tym myśleć.

Hm... najwyraźniej kiedy mu zależy jednak potrafi się postarać. Zarumieniony cokolwiek blondyn skupił spojrzenie na przemykającym za oknem miejskim krajobrazie.

Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał jakie jeszcze niespodzianki magik ma dla niego w zanadrzu.

Kwota za przejazd, wymieniona przez kierowce, ponad wszelką wątpliwość została znacznie zawyżona. Hisoka z rozbawieniem śledził jak mężczyzna, ewidentnie zdeprymowany ckliwym epizodem na tylnym siedzeniu taryfy, nabija wyolbrzymiony rachunek zerkając co jakiś czas w ich stronę z obrzydzeniem. Uroczo. Gdyby nie to, że musiał zaopiekować się wysiadającym z auta Piką, z wielką przyjemnością poświęcił by jeszcze kilka minutek mieszając w głowie taksówkarza, ale ostatecznie cisnął tylko lekceważąco na tapicerkę plik niedokładnie przeliczonych banknotów i rzucając słodkim „Reszty nie trzeba♥", z kocią gracją opuścił nieco przyciasny podług swoich standardów samochód.

Niedbale wsparł dłoń na pięknie wyeksponowanym luźnym materiałem bufiastych spodni biodrze i z zaciekawieniem obserwował reakcje blondyna na punkt docelowy krótkiej przejażdżki. Nie przypuszczał prawdę powiedziawszy, że aż tak bardzo lubi on wesołe miasteczka. Podobna ilość czułości ze strony małego księcia była dla klauna prawdziwą nowością. Palce, nadzwyczaj łagodnie głaszczące jego przystojną, przystojną twarz, spowodowały, że przez kilka dosłownie mili sekund coś w nim drgnęło.

Trwało to zbyt krótko, by zdążył zgłębić naturę owego dziwnego, może trochę podobnego do szybkiego przeskoku wiązki gorącego prądu uczucia, ale wystarczyło by uformować gdzieś na granicy postrzegania cieniutką, wbitą płytko igiełkę niepokoju, niemal nieodczuwalną, tak długo jak nie poświęcał jej uwagi.

Zignorowałby je całkiem, gdyby stanowiło tylko odosobniony eksces. Aczkolwiek obce i nieporównywalne do niczego, z czym wcześniej spotkał się Morou, nagłe wrażenie skręcenia wnętrzności nie miało w sobie nic nad wyraz alarmującego. Jednak nie doświadczył go po raz pierwszy. Ostatnimi czasy nachodziło go zupełnie często, w absolutnie niespodziewanych momentach, a to już owszem, uznał za powód do nieznacznego zmartwienia.

Wiedza medyczna - klaun lata w końcu opatrywał wszystkie ze swoich skomplikowanych złamań, szram i sińców na własną rękę - podpowiadała mu, że prawdopodobnie chodzi o coś z jelitem krętym. Może to wina ostatniego pojedynku, kiedy przesadnie opuściwszy gardę zaskarbił sobie przesympatyczny kopniak w sam środek brzucha? Hm, oto nauczka na przyszłość, by poświęcać podobnym drobiazgom więcej uwagi. Wolałby, aby podejrzana dolegliwość nie przesadzała mu w spędzaniu czasy z rozkosznym Kurapiką. A, zresztą...Pomyśli o tym później. Teraz ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- I co powiesz, laleczko? -zagadnął pogodnie

Oczy Kurty wolno, niezwykle wolno, z przesadną starannością przesunęły się po wyrastającym przed nimi widoku.

W pierwszej chwili skrzydlatą istota, przemykająca za podejrzanie ciężką i mroczną bramą (zupełnie nie tak ją zapamiętał...) wziął za jedna z aktorek, wynajętych do udawania słodkich, zabawiających dzieci wróżek. Prawie podskoczył ze zdziwienia, kiedy dostrzegł twarz owej postaci, upstrzoną krwawymi bryzgami, wykrzywioną odrażający grymasem z czarnymi, spękanymi ustami rozepchanymi przez pożółkłe kły. Wieżyczek nie było. By być ścisłym, należy zauważyć, iż w scenerii w ogóle brakowało jakiegokolwiek zamku. Dostrzegł wprawdzie dworek, jednak tak zniszczony i obrośnięty bluszczem, że gdyby w którymkolwiek miejscu szpiczastego, przyozdobionego gdzieniegdzie gargulcami i podobnymi szponom nasadom na narożach, zatknięto proporzec, raczej niż barwnej, bogato zdobionej tkaniny można by było oczekiwać raczej zbutwiałych, poszarpanych łachmanów. Młyńskie koło, górujące nad łysymi, chorobliwie poskręcanymi drzewami, wykonano z lśniąco czarnego metalu, upstrzonego podobnymi wrzodom czerwonymi i zielonymi kropkami.

Otwierając lekko usta, zamrugał kilka razy. Czyżby taksówkarz zawiózł ich nie tam, gdzie trzeba...? Zdezorientowany zwrócił się ku stojącemu przy nim mężczyźnie.

\- Hisoka? Gdzie my jesteśmy...?

Błazen przybrał niewinną minkę.

\- Jak to, gdzie? - spytał z głupia frant. - Widać chyba przecież, że w parku rozrywki ♥!-oznajmił radośnie, rozkładając ramiona dramatycznym gestem. - A konkretniej, przed jego bramą ♣. - sprecyzował, puszczając oczko.

Jasnowłosy popatrzył na ponury, opanowany przez stwory z koszmarów lunapark, po czym przeniósł niedowierzające spojrzenie na kochanka. Potem jeszcze raz na wesołe miasteczko i znowu na kochanka.

Poczuł chłodną, braterską więź z tłokiem, w którym właśnie ciśnienie skumulowanej pary rozerwało na strzępy grube warstwy metalu i wytrysnęło na wolność z przeraźliwym piskiem.

-Dalej słońce, nie zamierzasz chyba tutaj tak stać ♣? - ponaglił go partner, zachęcając energicznym gestem.

Wziął głęboki, głęboki wdech i policzył do dziesięciu, po czym spojrzał Hisoce głęboko, głęboko w te kaprawe, ohydne ślipia.

-Nienawidzę cię – oznajmił z uczuciem.

Wiedział, że postępuje dziecinnie. Magik wyjątkowo nie oszukał go przecież, ani nie okłamał. Zapowiedział zabrać go do parku tematycznego i park tematyczny właśnie zwiedzali. To on, Kurapika, wmówił sobie, że z pewnością odwiedzą urocze, średniowieczne miasteczko. Gniewał się na klauna, ponieważ ten zawiódł jego nadzieje. Ale kto rozsądny liczyłby na cokolwiek dobrego ze strony błazna? Był zbyt egocentryczny, by w swoich pomysłach uwzględniać gusta kogokolwiek innego poza samym sobą, nawet jeśli przez owego kogoś rozumieć młodego Kurtę, nad którym na co dzień tak ochał i achał.

Wiedząc to i tak gniewał się na klauna. Przy okazji na siebie też, z zażenowaniem usiłując sprzątnąć infantylne emocje z powierzchni umysłu.

Może upiorny lunapark nie był taki okropny. Oczywiście, złotooki z całą pewnością przywiódł go tutaj z jakimś drugim dnem w swoich z pozoru niewinnych intencjach spędzenia z kochankiem przyjemnego dnia, ale to nie kwalifikowało jeszcze miasteczka jako jakiegoś domu grozy. W końcu, czy jak wszystkie tematyczne parki nie został zbudowany z myślą o rodzinnych wycieczkach, małych dzieciach i tkliwych parkach? Zaś ten lekko niepokojący wygląd... Ostatnimi czasy potwory i groteskowe stworzenia zyskiwały coraz większą popularność wśród młodych pokoleń. Tak, to musiało być to. Spacerowali po najzwyklejszym w świecie wesołym miasteczku, z tym, że w celach marketingowych, by nie zaginąć pośród masówki, ucharakteryzowanym w nieco mroczniejszym klimacie. I tyle.

Po tym jak Kurapika wzburzonym, szybkim krokiem przemaszerował przez próg lunaparku warcząc „Miejmy to już za sobą", uparcie odmawiał podchodzenia do jakiejkolwiek z wirujących, sunących po torach i wystrzelających niespodziewanie w powietrze maszyn, zbudowanych ku uciesze klientów. Na wszystkie fukał i prychał z dezaprobatą, nieufnie marszcząc zadarty nosek.

No, nie ładnie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie i ochroniarz Nostrade'ów będzie jedynie naburmuszony kręcić się po zatłoczonym parku bez celu poza unikaniem wzrokiem groteskowo umalowanych statystów, mały plan jaskrawowłosego spali na panewce.

Wyjątkowo prosty, niewinny i przezabawny, jak wszystkie z jego planów zresztą. Morou niczego nie cenił wyżej, niż dobrą rozrywkę!

Ten konkretny ułożył z zamysłem sprawienia niegroźnej psoty swojemu czarującemu, drobnemu kwiatuszkowi.

Chciał zobaczyć, jak piękne, migdałowe oczka ślicznego blondyna rozszerza przerażenie.

Jak z mięciuchnych usteczek uciekają pełne trwogi piski i okrzyki zaskoczenia.

Jak drobne, w porównaniu do jego, piąstki są zaciskane, a smukłe, sprężyste nogi drżą i słabną.

Czyż mogło być coś bardziej uroczego?

Ach, ale choć oczywiście mógłby wywołać wszystkie z powyższych reakcji od ręki, banalną zmianą w aurze, lub uwolnieniem choćby i niewielkiego ułamka żądzy krwi, nie leżałoby to w jego interesie. W żadnym razie. W końcu, osobiście strasząc słodkiego Pikę, nie nakłoniłby go do wskoczenia i szukania obrony i pociechy w tych oto męskich, bosko wyrzeźbionych ramionach, czyż nie?

Takimi właśnie motywowany myślami Hisoka przyjaźnie zaczepił szarookiego, wytrącając go ze stanu nieprzystępnej irytacji, co w praktyce oznaczało, że entuzjastycznie, z rozmachem złapał niższego za biodro. No, może niżej. Ciut, ciuteńko niżej.

Kurta, o wstydzie, wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowane kwiknięcie i odskoczył jak oparzony.

-Hiso-! - zaczął, ciskając stalowymi tęczówkami gromy w stronę bezwstydnego magika

Jak on śmiał! Jeszcze chwilę temu prawie bliski nastawienia się wobec randki względnie pozytywnie Kurapika, w tym momencie był właściwie gotów zostawić partnera w zaplutych murach podejrzanego lunaparku samego.

Jednak resztę wściekłego protestu przytłumił pogodny głos błazna.

-A gdybyśmy tak skarbie naszą rundkę po parku zaczęli od wizyty na wirujących filiżankach ♣? - zaproponował jaskrawowłosy.

-Na wirujących filiżankach –powtórzył beznamiętnym, zimnym tonem.

-Cóż kochanie, nie mogę nie zauważyć, że „Graveland" nie do ko~ńca wzbudził twoją sympatię ♥ - zauważył magik, poufale zarzucając rękę na kark Kurapiki. - Lecz sądzę, popraw, jeśli nie mam racji, że akurat filiżanki nawet tutaj nie powinny wiele odbiegać od tych w typowych wesołych miasteczkach, nie uważasz~? - wesoło szturchnął ostrym paznokciem policzek chłopaka.

Ten przybrał lodowaty uśmiech i powstrzymując się przed wyrwaniem paskudnego paznokcia, wraz z paskudnym palcem, dłonią i całym barkiem mężczyzny, na co miał wielką ochotę, po tym upokarzającym ataku na jego pośladki, odparł:

-Ależ oczywiście. Chodźmy –kąciki ust Kurty drgnęły nieznacznie. - Na filiżanki. Ale przedtem – spojrzał w stronę kolorowego straganu, za ladą którego stała stara, parchata wiedźma. - Chciałbym się czegoś napić.

Niesamowite, jak w zatłoczonych, głośnych miejscach wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Kto by pomyślał, że wystarczyło aby szarooki zakupił jaskrawy, chyba nawet fluorescencyjny, eliksir w plastikowym kubeczku w kształcie pokaźnej fiolki, a ktoś, nie wiadomo niestety, kto, ciężko stwierdzić w podobnym tłumie, niespodziewanie potrącił jego rękę, cały udający magiczną miksturę owocowy sok wylewając na ubranie Morou'a. Jaka szkoda. Zgodnie ze słowami sprzedawczyni, dało się go sprać jedynie w chwilę po kontakcie z tkaniną, przy użyciu soku z cytryny, którego wzięcia para nie mogła przecież przewidzieć.

Ale, jak zauważył Kurapika „Takie rzeczy dotykają niekulturalnych drani, którzy bezczelnie naruszają przestrzeń intymną innych ludzi". Gdy to mówił, uśmieszek ani na chwilę nie zniknął z jego ust.

Hisoka ma na mnie bardzo zły wpływ, pomyślał ze skruchą, ochłonąwszy trochę w kolejce, wsiadając do kubeczka-wagoniku. Było mu głupio z powodu swojego niedojrzałego zachowania, lecz jednocześnie nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że utarcie nosa jaskrawowłosemu sprawiło mu znaczną satysfakcję. Czuł się teraz o wiele lepiej.

W przeciwieństwie do mocno zirytowanego pod maską beztroski magika.

Przede wszystkim, odczuwał potworny dyskomfort. Z braku czegoś na przebranie – Kurapika niby sugerował zakupienie pamiątkowego t-shirtu, jednego z dostępnych przy wyjściu, jednak klaun raczej sczezłby niż założył podobne brzydactwo – zamaskował gigantyczną plamę Podstępną Teksturą. Niegdyś turkusowo-zielony top wstrętnie przylgnął do piersi i brzucha. W dodatku nie mógł pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że śmierdzi mieszanką chemikaliów i czegoś, co pozbawiona węchu osoba mogłaby w przypływie wielkoduszności zidentyfikować jako leśne owoce. Lubił tę koszulkę. Właściwie, była jedną z jego ulubionych. A najwyraźniej nie istniała już dla niej żadna droga ratunku.

Oczywiście nie był na małego Pikę zły. W żadnym razie. To nie jego wina, że wpadł nań jakiś pozbawiony taktu mamut. Przeprosił z resztą, bardzo słodkim głosem... a tak w każdym razie błazen przypuszczał, zbyt bowiem w owym momencie pochłonęły go próby starcia z ubrania płynu zmieniającego kolor materiału na coś pomiędzy jaskrawym różem, a brudnym pomarańczem, by uważnie słuchać. Tak czy inaczej strzelanie fochów o jakiś tam kleks na bluzce byłoby szczeniackie. Zupełnie nie przystawało rozsądnemu mężczyźnie takiemu jak on.

Ale, jakkolwiek w żadnym razie nie miało to nic wspólnego z zagniewaniem, uznał, że blondyn zasłużył na karę. Nic wielkiego, rzecz jasna. Tylko tyle, by zapamiętał sobie uważać, gdy ma przy sobie potencjalne narzędzie zniszczenia.

Budowa „filiżanek" bardzo mu odpowiadała. Z zewnątrz, z pozoru podobną do porcelany, powierzchnię ścianek pokrywały wymyślne czarne i fioletowe wzory w gotyckim stylu, w środku zaś, na niewielkiej przestrzeni zamontowano ułożone w okrąg siedzenia obite białym materiałem w nieforemne, czerwone kropki, zapewne mające naśladować krew. Choć głównym zadaniem filiżanek było chaotyczne sunięcie po powierzchni ogrodzonego żelazną, kutą w czaszki i piszczele,barierką toru, wpadając i odbijając się od siebie, na środku każdej stał umożliwiający dodanie również uzupełniającej rotacji „ster" w formie płaskiego talerza na sięgającym potencjalnym siedzącym wokół klientom mniej więcej do pasa metalowym paliku, niczym w prostych karuzelach z placów zabaw.

-Powiedz Pika – zaczął, jakby bezwiednie zataczając koła wzdłuż jego krawędzi długim paznokciem. - Masz coś przeciwko wirowaniu troooszkę szybciej niż pozostali? - spytał niewinnie.

Szarooki, domyślając się co może owo „troooszkę" oznaczać, tylko ciężko westchnął.

-Nie myślisz chyba, że boję się jakiejś małej karuzelki? - mruknął, krzyżując ramiona.

-A skąd ♥– odparł radośnie Morou.

I pociągnął.

Owinięta po wielokroć wzdłuż pręta Guma Bungee zadziałała jak sznurek przy zabawkowym bąku, wobec gwałtownego szarpnięcia wprawiając „wagonik" w szaleńczą szarżę wokół własnej osi.

Pierwszy krzyk do jakiego tego dnia zgodnie ze swoim planem zdołał zmusić Kurtę brzmiał wprost rozkosznie.

Tak rozkosznie, że kiedy po upływie wykupionego wraz z bilecikiem czasu młodszy chwiejnie wytoczył się z toru, magik był zbyt pochłonięty chichotaniem i parskaniem, by zapobiec przed nieuchronnym przeoczeniem przez skołowanego towarzysza niewysokich schodków. Chłopiec niewątpliwe runąłby jak długi, lecz niespodziewanie przed zawarciem bliższej znajomości z parkowym podłożem uratowała go para silnych, opalonych ramion.

Hisoka przestał się śmiać.

-Nic pani nie jest? - zapytał uprzejmie nieznajomy, wypuściwszy blondyna gdy tylko ten złapał równowagę.

Kurapika poprawił niebieską narzutkę i szybko zmierzył mężczyznę, właściwe chłopaka, który mu pomógł, badawczym wzrokiem, nie omieszkując odnotować znajomego stukotu obcasów na metalowych stopniach tuż za sobą. Wyglądał na ucznia liceum, miał sympatyczną, szczerą twarz i jasne oczy. Gdyby nie nieco za szeroka szczęka zapewne uchodziłby za zupełnie atrakcyjnego, choć nie w typie mogącym zainteresować ochroniarza. Czując za sobą chłodną, zaborczą aurę, przywdział najsłodszy wyraz twarzy na jaki pozwalała mu wywrócona do góry nogami zawartość żołądka i ściśnięte gardło.

-Dzięki panu nic – odparł miękko, postanawiając nie korygować pomyłki odnośnie swojej płci. - Dziękuję.

Nastolatek spąsowiał lekko.

-Ależ nie ma za co – zapewnił energicznie.

-W istocie, nie ma.

Pogodnemu głosowi towarzyszyły lodowato zimne błyski żółtych tęczówek, groźnie świdrujących młodzieńca z zwężonych niezadowoleniem oczu. Kurta drgnął nieznacznie, kiedy fala przytłumionej żądzy krwi wyciągnęła macki ku nieświadomemu niczego licealiście. Mimo to, udając nieporuszenie, spokojnie odwrócił się w stronę błazna.

-Jak to nie? - skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Ten przemiły pan właśnie bardzo mi pomógł – obdarzył wspomnianego przychylnym uśmiechem. - Już rzadko kiedy można spotkać podobnego dżentelmena – dodał, wymownie patrząc na kochanka.

Opalony chłopak sprawiał wrażenie zmieszanego, niezgrabnie przestępując z nogi na nogę śledził poczynania ślicznej dziewczyny, którą chwilę temu miał nadzieję zaprosić być może na kawę i dziwacznego, trochę strasznego klauna, ewidentnie usiłującego zabić go samym wzrokiem.

-Przepraszam, pan jest...- zaczął niepewnie, pozyskując drwiący uśmiech ze strony zapytanego.

Hisoka nie musiał tłumaczyć się z niczego przed jakimś tam zasmarkańcem.

-Idziemy, Kurapika – przykazał blondynowi, zazdrośnie zaciskając szponiastą dłoń na wąskiej talii.

Ponieważ przesadne prowokowanie jaskrawowłosego mogłoby być tragiczne w skutkach, szarooki posłusznie ruszył za nim, nie odmawiając sobie jednak pomachania zakłopotanemu nieznajomemu na do widzenia.

Może i naumyślne sprzeciwianie się i robienie na przekór śmiertelnie niebezpiecznemu człowiekowi, jakim był jego partner zakrawało na próby samobójcze, lecz Kurta nie zamierzał pozwolić, by traktowano go w podobny sposób. Jeśli Morou postanowił zachowywać się dzisiaj jak ostatni dupek to proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Ale niech sobie nie myśli, że podobna impertynencja przejdzie bez odzewu. Już Kurapiki w tym głowa.

Ragaf Banard siedział w całkowitej ciemności i przeklinał podłą kapitalistyczną pazerność świata oraz niebotycznie wysokie czesne, jakie w owym świecie goniący za marzeniami student był zmuszany płacić w zamian za nędzne ochłapy wiedzy i dostęp do trzeciorzędnej biblioteki. Przeklinał także swoją ciotkę, starą wariatkę, która obiecała załatwić mu u przyjaciółki „przyjemną pracę na lato". A żeby pies pokąsał ową przyjaciółkę! Dzięki niej przy dwudziestoparostopniowym upale tkwił teraz w tym idiotycznym domu strachów, mając na sobie ciężki, nieprzepuszczalny kostium, stworzony zapewne po to, by w potwornych męczarniach ugotować zakładającego go nieszczęśnika, pod warunkiem, że ten nie zdąży się pierwej utopić we własnym pocie. Ledwie dochodziła dziesiąta, a on już stracił niemalże wszystkie siły do życia. Niby o dwunastej zmieniał go na stanowisku Bajo, lecz nie był pewien, czy warto jest wyczekiwać owego momentu. Oznaczał on rozpoczęcie zmiany przy obsłudze dziecięcej karuzeli. Ragaf lubił dzieci. Ale ledwo wczoraj jeden z tych małych potworów zwymiotował mu na spodnie. Takie momenty potrafią zachwiać wiarę w urok bachorków.

Od strony korytarza słyszał jakąś przytłumioną rozmowę zmieszaną z odgłosem kroków; oznaczało to wejście kolejnych gości.

\- ...sądziłem, że masz lepszy gust. Żeby flirtować z podobnym młokosem...

\- ...nie jesteś aby przewrażliwiony? Jedyne co zrobiłem to podziękowałem mu za pomoc, której tobie jakoś nie przyszło do głowy udzielić...

-...jeśli to było tylko „podziękowanie", to...

Czyżby skłócona para? Banard uśmiechnął się ponuro. Miał nadzieję, że to nie byle mała różnica zdań. Parszywi zakochani jedni. Szybko jednak odgonił owe zawistne złorzeczenia, ze skruchą myśląc o tym, jak dwie godziny kostiumowej mordęgi potrafią wywlec z człowieka najgorsze instynkty.

Pomimo świetnej akustyki tunelu, specjalnie zbudowanego tak, aby dodatkowo wzmacniał echo kroków, tworząc odpowiedni klimat grozy, usiłował nie słuchać gniewnej dyskusji pomiędzy dwójką klientów. W przeciwieństwie do swoich plotkarskich współpracowniczek uważał, że odwiedzający mają jednak prawo do pewnej prywatności. Zamiast tego postanowił, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż faktycznego niepokoju, sprawdzić, czy wszystkie potrzebne sprzęty są na miejscu. Tak więc przycisk uruchamiający upiorne skrzypienie, kiedy klienci wkroczą w oznaczoną przestrzeń... jest. Suwak w stroju zapięty. Rekwizyt w postaci kosy zabezpieczony przed faktycznym uszkodzeniem kogokolwiek i gotów do użytku. Maska, nie byle jaki gumiak ze sklepu z zabawkami, ale wielka – i ciężka jak diabli –upiorna dynia z masy, wymodelowanej w odrażające, parchate oblicze siedzi na głowie jak należy i ani myśli spaść. Mógł przystąpić do działania w każdej chwili.

A jednak... zabawna rzecz, choć nie dyżurował tutaj po raz pierwszy, powoli ogarniało go uczucie najpierw łagodnego poddenerwowania, a później rosnącego powoli strachu; kiedy para podeszła wystarczająco, by uruchomić efekty dźwiękowe, palce latały mu jakby były z galarety. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale drżał z przerażenia. Mimo to, poczuwając się do wypełnienia powierzonego mu obowiązku, we właściwym momencie powstał z klęczek i ruszył odgrywać rolę upiornego straszydła.

Nagły rozbłysk reflektorów otoczył jego sylwetkę, z ramionami wzniesionymi do ciosu i złowróżbnie lśniącą kosą. Zamachnął się groźnie, w starannie wypracowanej manierze i... wrzasnął opętańczo.

Dramatyczna eksplozja jasności ujawniła przed nim oblicze jednego z klientów. Nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie widział równie groteskowej twarzy, podobnie wyzutych z ludzkich uczuć gorejących wściekłością złotych oczu. W gasnącym powoli świetle pierzchnął ile sił w nogach do wyjścia dla pracowników, zrzucając maskę, ostrze i wszystko, co mogłoby przeszkodzić w ratowaniu skóry. Pal sześć pensję. Pal sześć ciotkę i jej obłąkane przyjaciółki! Nie spędzi ani chwili dłużej w tym domu wariatów!

Kiedy lawirowali pomiędzy budkami i atrakcjami, ludzie schodzili im z drogi. Kurta zauważył kilka zapłakanych dzieci i grupkę młodych kobiet żywo dyskutujących z kimś z obsługi, na temat odrażającej przesady w dekoracjach i tego, że „ten okropny klaun to po prostu za wiele!". Ponieważ Kurapika otoczył całe swoje ciało tenem nie był w stanie precyzyjnie określić faktycznego natężenia strachu, jaki musieli odczuwać pozostali kliencie lunaparku, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich zaniepokojone spojrzenia coraz częściej spoczywające na nim samym, zaczynał powoli martwić się, że jeszcze chwila, a ktoś zgłosi porwanie.

Mieli z tym do czynienia już wcześniej, kiedy w czasie innej, wyjątkowo nieudanej randki Hisoce puściły nerwy. Resztę popołudnia byli zmuszeni spędzić na posterunku policji, gdzie przez kilka godzin blondyna zobligowano do tłumaczenia, że nie, nie został uprowadzony, tak, doszło pomiędzy nimi do szarpaniny, ale nie, nie jest ofiarą napadu, to tylko drobna sprzeczka kochanków, tak, błazen zrobił całe mnóstwo rzeczy, wprawiających Kurapikę w dyskomfort, lecz właściwie stanowi to już część jego dziennego porządku, nie, nie został zastraszony, żeby składać fałszywe zeznania. Jakby już przyznanie się do absurdalnego związku z magikiem nie było wystarczająco żenujące, zrobienie tego ponad dwadzieścia razy w ciągu jednego popołudnia, więcej, w momencie, kiedy najchętniej nie oglądałby twarzy rzeczonego przez najbliższy tydzień, było potwornie wykończające. Nie miał ochoty przechodzić przez coś podobnego jeszcze raz.

Ale przepraszać też nie zamierzał, chociaż w domu strachów powiedział w uniesieniu kilka raczej gorzkich słów. Na razie postanowił rozejrzeć się za kolejną atrakcją do odwiedzenia. Z bólem serca przypomniał sobie śliczne młyńskie koło w średniowiecznym miasteczku. Ale z drugiej strony, z tego tutaj, nawet jeśli wyglądało raczej odpychająco, można było przecież zobaczyć taką samą panoramę miasta...

Chociaż nie.

Wycieczka na diabelski młyn oznaczałaby przynajmniej dziesięć, może więcej, minut na bardzo małej przestrzeni w towarzystwie Morou'a. Ponieważ obecnie nawet spacerowanie przy boku nieznośnego klauna szargało mu nerwy, przypuszczał, że szybko młyńska kabina przybrałaby postać brutalnego pola bitwy.

Powinien wybrać coś, co uniemożliwiałoby ewentualną konwersację i wzmaganie konfliktu, tak więc spokojne karuzelki i tym podobne odpadały. Gokarty? Niby przypadał jeden pojazd na osobę... Jednak pilotowanie małego samochodziku raczej nie ciekawiło szarookiego, który miał przecież prawo jazdy i wielokrotnie prowadził prawdziwe auta.

Prawie na pewno zobaczył telefon komórkowy w ręce jednej z bardziej poddenerwowanych klientek, wskazującej ich wcześniej palcem swojemu, najpewniej, chłopakowi. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem językiem.

\- Hisoka – syknął gniewnie. -Straszysz ludzi!

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, jaskrawowałosy ową naganę całkowicie zignorował, ostentacyjnie udając zainteresowanie jakąś głupią mierzącą siłę gierką z młotem i dzwonkiem.

Był w paskudnym humorze. Zbyt skupiony na kłótni w domu strachów, blondyn ani drgnął, pomimo bardzo realistycznych krzyków i zawodzeń, nazwał go za to „odrażającym, aroganckim maniakiem z wypaczonym poczuciem estetyki". Nie miał pojęcia co nagle ugryzło Pikę, ale jego zachowanie było dzisiaj po prostu karygodne. Najpierw ten sok. Potem strojenie zalotnych minek do jakiegoś młokosa tuż pod jego nosem. A później ten wybuch w tunelu. Z jakiegoś powodu Kurta był na niego dzisiaj nad wyraz zirytowany. Nie podobało mu się to. Znaczy, nie sama irytacja, doprowadzanie chłopca do rozstroju nerwowego stanowiło ostatnimi czasy ulubioną formę pokazywania partnerowi, że mu zależy - tak jakby - Morou'a. Ale sposoby w jakie owo zirytowanie okazywał już tak. Oraz brak wiedzy na temat przyczyny złości Kurapiki.

Hisoka nie lubił nie rozumieć.

Planował dzisiaj odreagować całą nudę i frustrację kumulowaną od momentu powrotu do Yorkshin i zawalonego pracą szarookiego, który ani myślał poświęcić mu choćby chwili. Spędzić przyjemnie czas na dokuczaniu małemu, drażliwemu chłopcu, a wieczorem, ależ oczywiście! zrobić użytek z kilku prze, prze ślicznych gadżetów zakupionych jako niewinne urozmaicenie sypialnianego asortymentu.

Niestety! Zamiast tego musiał radzić sobie z idiotycznymi humorami partnera.

Aż tak nie przypadł mu do gustu upiorny lunapark...?

Magik przystanął. Kurta, nim zwrócił na to uwagę, zdążył postawić kilka zupełnie długich kroków. Odwracając głowę do mężczyzny zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem brwi.

-O co chodzi tym razem? -burknął, ale zamiast kąśliwej riposty usłyszał tylko...przytłumiony chichot.

Bez najmniejszej zapowiedzi, dominująca, groźna aura została jakby całkowicie wyssana z parkowego powietrza. Ramiona jaskrawowłosego trzęsły się, kiedy ten, jedną dłonią zasłaniając szeroki uśmiech, drugą pomachał przecząco.

-Nic takiego ♥ - zapewnił, usiłując powstrzymać wibrujący w jego piersi i gardle śmiech.

Ponieważ blondyn był zbyt uroczy! Nic go bynajmniej nie ugryzło.

Prawda była taka, że chłopiec zwyczajnie odczuwał zażenowanie tym, że ponure wesołe miasteczko okropnie go przerażało! Dlatego, chociaż normalnie pozostawał bardzo ostrożny, kubeczek z napojem wypadł mu z rąk. Dlatego, żeby mu dokuczyć flirtował z tamtym dzieciakiem, a w tunelu tak nagle naszło go na ostrą kłótnię! Gniewał się na niego za postawienie go w krępującej sytuacji. W dodatku pewnie usiłował za wszelką cenę nie myśleć o swoim strachu i zażenowaniu, więc z nerwów nieco go poniosło!

Usatysfakcjonowany owym racjonalnym wyjaśnieniem, dorosły bez pośpiechu zrównał się z ochroniarzem, którego włosy, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu i braku zrozumienia, wesoło zwichrzył. Tym razem, postanowił mu wyjątkowo wybaczyć.

Słodziak♥! , pomyślał do siebie, obrzucając skonsternowanego nastolatka rozbawionym wzrokiem.

\- Więc, gdzie pójdziemy teraz? -zagadnął go. - Jakieś specjalne życzenia, mój mały książę?

Kurta, wytrącony z równowagi ową raptowną zmianą w nastroju kochanka, przezornie nabrał rozsądnego dystansu względem bladych ramion. Cokolwiek wywołało podobny przewrót, nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Moglibyśmy... - mruknął, przywołując roztrząsane przed chwilą możliwości. - Pójść na kolejkę górską. - zaproponował w końcu.

Siedzenie razem w jednym pojeździe będzie męczarnią, niemniej wątpił, by klaun zdołał wobec zawrotnej szybkości oraz duszącego oporu powietrza wywołać wiele złego. Aczkolwiek, jeśli faktycznie odzyskał dobry humor, mógłby zechcieć trzymać się za ręce... Co normalnie nie byłoby aż tak makabryczne, ponieważ jakkolwiek nieprzyjemnym indywiduum nie byłby magik, jego dłonie pozostawały bardzo miłe w dotyku i zaskakująco, jak na mężczyznę, gładkie, ale na razie nadal żywił urazę wobec dotychczasowego przebiegu spotkania jak i braku kultury złotookiego, więc sama myśl o nawiązaniu dowolnej formy kontaktu fizycznego sprawiała, że Kurapikę mierzwiło. Niestety, nim zdążył wycofać ową felerną propozycję, Hisoka energicznie klasnął, błyskając aprobującym uśmiechem.

\- Świetny pomysł ♣! Chodźmy więc ♦!

Z pięciu stojących w różnych miejscach miasteczka rollercoasterów, magik powiódł go ku dopiero trzeciemu w kolejności, jeśli chodzi o wysokość, co pewnie ucieszyłoby Kurtę bardziej, gdyby kształtem i ilością zakrętasów nie przywodził na myśl rozgotowanego makaronu. W przeciwieństwie do swojego leżącego o kilka kroków dalej bliźniaka w powołaniu, lśniącego nowością i mroczną elegancją, ten najlepsze lata miał wyraźnie za sobą. Farba odchodziła z niegdyś krzykliwie ubarwionych wagoników płatami, odsłaniając podejrzanie luźne śruby i przerdzewiałą powierzchnię. Tor niekiedy skrzypiał, a szyny sprawiały wrażenie desperacko spragnionych czyszczenia. Blondyn czułby się o wiele spokojniej, mogąc na własną rękę sprawdzić przynajmniej jakość przeraźliwie szczupłych podpór, upstrzonych plamami smolistego oleju. Co gorsza, choć startowały w pewnym odstępie czasu, bywały momenty, gdy na zdezelowanej konstrukcji śmigały jednocześnie dwa, a nie jeden, przedziały z pasażerami, co bardzo silnie i z użyciem nadzwyczaj rozsądnych argumentów przemawiało do kurapikowego zdrowego rozsądku, przeciwnego zaufaniu staremu rzęchowi choćby z jednym, za odpuszczeniem sobie tej konkretnej atrakcji lunaparku.

\- Mamy szczęście ♣ –zauważył jego towarzysz. - Praktycznie nie ma tutaj żadnej kolejki. Ciekawe dlaczego~?

Kurta zagryzł wargi powściągając przypływ gniewu, spowodowany obłudnie słodkim uśmieszkiem mężczyzny. Dołączając do króciutkiego ogonka zlustrował najbliższą okolicę badawczym spojrzeniem w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś miękkiego miejsca, w które najlepiej byłoby celować podczas upadku z rozklekotanego wagonu. Materiałowe daszki stoisk wyglądały obiecująco... W pewnym oddaleniu stał też dmuchany zamek Draculi, najniewinniejszy zapewne element całego lunaparku.

-Może dlatego, że przejażdżka tym antykiem to gwarantowany bilet na cmentarz? - burknął, krzyżując ramiona w zgrabnym uniku przez łakomymi dotyku łapskami dorosłego.

Linia oczekujących, choć złożona z ledwie pięciu poza nimi osób, ani myślała ruszyć naprzód, co w innych okolicznościach zapewne irytowałoby szarookiego, lecz teraz dawało mu więcej czasu by zebrać siły przed zmuszeniem niechętnego rozpłaszczeniu o ziemię po wyleceniu z nieprzepisowego wagonika ciała do usadowienia się w owym. Sprawcą małego zastoju był raczej odpychający mężczyzna z nalaną, czerwoną twarzą, ściskający w każdej ze spoconych, tłustych rąk za przegub dziecko. Wymyślał on i wygrażał nieszczęsnemu staruszkowi sprzedającemu bilety w drewnianej budce pamiętającej lepsze czasy.

\- Dwieście siedemdziesiąt jennis za jazdę tym gratem?! - warczał. - Kiedy ostatnio ta machina przechodziła przegląd?! Jeśli myśli pan, że pozwolę moim dziewczynkom...

\- Wujku nie rób scen... - pisnęła nieśmiało mniejsza z panienek, ale jej cichy głosik zaginął pośród wściekłych krzyków grubasa.

Kurapika zmarszczył brwi. Było mu żal biednego kasjera, zgarbionego za szklaną szybką i bezradnie podkręcającego wąsa.

\- Nie znoszą takich ludzi –mruknął pod nosem.

\- Doprawdy?

Spojrzał wilkiem na beztrosko zamyślonego partnera. Martwił się, czy zbyt długie czekanie ponownie go nie rozdrażni, jednak na razie pozostawał raczej spokojny... Pewnie dla niego, wyzbytego jakiejkolwiek empatii względem innych ludzi, scenka wyglądała przekomicznie. W istocie, Hisoka przyglądał się żałosnym podskokom nadprogramowych kilogramów awanturnika, z rozradowanym niedowierzaniem licząc ilość falujących podbródków. Uważał to odrażające, słabe stworzenie za arcyśmieszne. Jego zdaniem Kurta równie dobrze mógłby czuć awersję względem mątwy.

Kiedy tłuścioch zaczął bełkotać coś chrapliwie o prawnikach, zdaniem ochroniarza rodziny Nostrade przekroczył granicę dobrego smaku.

\- Pilnuj miejsca – przykazał Morou'owi i wystąpiwszy przed pozostałych oczekujących w ogonku podszedł do zaaferowanego mężczyzny.

\- Kiedy proszę pana, ja naprawdę nie mogę na własną rękę zmieniać cen... - tłumaczył zakłopotany staruszek.

\- To nie do pomyślenia! - huczał tamten. - Skandal i kradzież w biały dzień!

\- Nikt pana, ani dziewczynek nie zmusza do jazdy – przerwał oschle blondyn, stając pomiędzy nim, a budką. - Jeśli coś panu nie odpowiada, to proszę opuścić kolejkę i nie przeszkadzać tym, którzy faktycznie są zainteresowani przejażdżką, a nie wszczynaniem burd.

Spaślak, najwyraźniej nieprzyzwyczajony do sprzeciwu, zwłaszcza kogoś o aparycji młodej kobiety, zastygł w zdziwieniu, przybierając minę oburzonego suma.Pozwoliło to milczącej dotychczas małolacie wysmyknąć się z jego uścisku i zanurzyć różową łapkę w przewieszonej przez szczuplutkie ramię torebce w kwiatki.

-Jak..! Jak śmiesz! - wrzasnął w końcu, odzyskując dawny animusz. - Co ty sobie myślisz! Burdy?Ja?! Czy ty wiesz z kim masz...

\- Oj, przestań wujku! - fuknęła wisząca obecnie u kasy dziewczynka. - Zapłaciłam już i za ciebie, i za Midgs, i za mnie!

Obruszony dorosły poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co?! Co?! Derno, tak nie można!

\- Chodź już wujku! - pisnęła ponownie mniejsza z sióstr, ciągnąc go do wagonika, skąd, po pociągnięciu przez pana w budce odpowiedniej dźwigni, został wraz z pozostałymi pasażerami wysłany w trasę.

\- Dobry refleks – pochwalił kasjera Kurapika.

\- Robię co mogę – odparł wzdychając staruszek. - Zawsze się gdzieś trafi taki furiat...

Młody łowca pokiwał ze współczuciem głową. Wracając do oczekującego nań jaskrawowłosego, zauważył z dezaprobatą, iż ten nawet nie próbuje kryć rozbawienia.

\- No, doprawdy! Co za pannice ♥! - zaintonował, błyskając wesołymi oczami. - Jakbym widział mojego małego Pikę, tylko jeszcze mniejszego!

\- Ja nie noszę warkoczyków –burknął niższy. - Ani sukienki.

Hisoka z powątpiewaniem zerknął na klanową szatę młodszego.

\- Jaaasne, kochanie. Jasne.

W czasie, kiedy pozostała przed nimi dwójka klientów kupowała bilety, w linii ustawiła się również niewielka grupka trójki przyjaciół, wesoło dyskutujących między sobą i wymieniających uwagi na temat opłakanego stanu toru. Tak więc po obsłużeniu wszystkich w kolejce w wagoniku nadal pozostawało jedno wolne miejsce, lecz kasjer postanowił machnąć na to ręką.

-I tak rzadko wypada, byśmy mieli komplet – oznajmił, odczekawszy kilka minut, w razie, gdyby jednak doszli jeszcze jacyś chętni.

Z braku takowych, budkowa wajcha ponownie pomknęła w dół, a mały przedział, z początku chwiejnie, powoli ruszył, nabierając prędkości. Kurapika kurczowo zacisnął dłonie na poręczy z przodu pojazdu, na wszelki wypadek. Niby wiedział, że jeśli dojdzie do najgorszego, wysłużony pręt nie wiele mu pomoże, ale i tak możliwość schwycenia czegoś tworzyła iluzję względnego bezpieczeństwa. Korzystając z chwilowo wolnego tempa, powiódł wokoło wzrokiem, oceniając faktyczną jakość kolejki. Wszystko skrzypiało i trzeszczało przeraźliwie, sugerując powolną agonię oraz rychły zgon zarówno podpór, jak i samych szyn. Mimo to, nie opuszczało go wrażenie, że coś, coś w tym obrazku jest nie tak...

-Usiadłbyś normalnie –skarcił partnera, z salonową elegancją usadowionego na miejscu obok i brodą opartą o zgięty nadgarstek.

-Normalnie ♠? - powtórzył Morou - Ależ proszę bardzo, kiciusiu ♥. Siad normalny raz.

Mówiąc to, ku absolutnemu obrzydzeniu blondyna, kompletnie rozwalił się na całość obitej pluszem ławeczki, prawą z pazurzastych rąk przerzucając przez jego kark i ramiona.

-Tak dobrze? - spytał niewinnie, oplatając od tyłu bliższą nogę chłopca swoją.

-Zabieraj te łap-! - zaczął ten, tylko po to, by nagłe runięcie pojazdu w otchłań wyrwało mu z gardła przeciągłe i cokolwiek histeryczne „yyyyy!!".

Jak na starego rzęcha, wagonik śmigał, że tylko pozazdrościć, klekocząc przy tym niemiłosiernie. Kurta nawet nie miał czasu zaprotestować, kiedy roześmiany i mający najwyraźniej niezły ubaw magik przydusił go mocniej do siebie. Po zapierającym dech spadzie przyszła pora na pętlę. Świst powietrza i piski pozostałych gości lunaparku niemal ogłuszył blondyna, którego żołądek, wpierw wkręcony w imadło, a następnie brutalnie zgnieciony, prawdopodobnie rozsmarował się na kręgosłupie. Po wywrotce u jej szczytu i jeszcze jednym spadzie, ochroniarz pogratulował sobie zapobiegliwości. Dobrze zrobił, wynajdując ewentualne miejsca amortyzujące upadek. Właśnie bowiem pędzili na spotkanie wcześniej wypuszczonego wagonu! Mknął ku nim w spirali na torach położonych kawałek ponad ich własnymi. Cóż za fatalna pomyłka w wyczuciu czasu uruchomienia pojazdu! Rozgorączkowanymi palcami począł walczyć z zapiętym wcześniej pasem. Jeśli dobrze wybierze moment skoku, powinien zdołać trafić w wieżyczkę dmuchanego zamku. Ale co z pozostałymi pasażerami? Czy był w stanie uratować ich od tragicznego losu?

Niespodziewanie, jego dłoń nakryła ręka Hisoki, uniemożliwiając zwolnienie zatrzasku.

\- Spokojnie~ ♣ - szepnął mu w ucho mężczyzna.

Spokojnie?! Ten wariat nie rozumiał, że są właśnie w sytuacji zagrożenia życia?! Z desperacją szarpnął, ale uścisk dorosłego tylko zyskał na sile. Od nacierającego pojazdu dzieliło ich już ledwie pół metra; jeśli zaraz nie wyskoczą, czeka ich staranowanie! Ale jaskrawowłosy nie puszczał, delikatnie całując policzek swojego wybranka mruczał więcej podobnych, idiotycznych bzdetów. Teraz go naszło na pieszczoty?!

Na dosłownie sekundę przed zderzeniem, chłopak zacisnął powieki. Poczuł silne szarpnięcie i przemieszczenie zmasakrowanych wnętrzności do gardła, a następnie... Następnie...

Nic się nie stało.

Ku zdziwieniu nastolatka... nic się nie stało.

Rozwarł przerażone oczy, serce trzepotało mu w piersi jak koliber. Sunęli z niezmienioną prędkością, lecz przedział naprzeciwko nich zniknął. W ostatniej chwili szyny wykręciły o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Jechali do góry nogami.

\- A mówiłem~ - zanucił wesoło złotooki.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć wpadli w spiralny zjazd, ładnie miksujący to co zostało z kurapikowego układu pokarmowego na gładką masę. Do trasy należała jeszcze jedna pętla i płytki spad uniemożliwiający ochłonięcie po kilku chwilach czystej grozy. Opuszczając wagonik, rozdygotane kolana zmusiły go do szukania oparcia w obudowie wagonika, tą jednak zastąpiło usłużnie podane przez klauna ramię.

\- Sam potrafię chodzić...! - oświadczył głosem ciut bardziej zdławionym niż by chciał.

Po czym upadł na pupę.

Błazen pokręcił z politowaniem głową i pomógł mu wstać.

\- To do ciebie nie podobne, tak zatracić się w sytuacji~ - zauważył.

\- ...wszystko wyglądało bardzo realistycznie... - burknął niechętnie młodszy.

Klaun parsknął. Przecież wystarczyło spojrzeć na tory, żeby zauważyć, że całe niebezpieczeństwo było banalną farsą.

\- Niemniej to całkiem zmyślne, zastąpić głupkowate straszydła prawdziwym poczuciem zagrożenia~♦ - stwierdził, kręcąc na palcu jakieś nieokreślone, włochate szkaradztwo. - Ładnie ucharakteryzowali wagonik ♣.

\- Nawet jeśli żadna z poluzowanych śrub w istocie niczego nie przytrzymywała – potaknął spokojniejszy już trochę Kurapika. - Co to jest?

\- To? - Morou podrzucił wysoko i złapał dziwaczną kępkę. - Tupecik ♥.

Blondyn przybrał skołowaną minę.

-Proszę?

-Pomyślałem, że skoro ten tłusty wieprz cię skarbie zirytował, równie dobrze mogę mu wyciąć jakiś numer – objaśnił oglądając bez specjalnego zainteresowania swoją zdobycz, pilnując, by za bardzo jej przy tym nie dotykać; ten grubas ociekał w końcu potem! Obrzydlistwo! - Złapałem ją chwilę po pierwszej pętli, zanim wykręciło nas przed pozorowanym wypadkiem.

Kurta westchnął ciężko.

\- Jesteś... jesteś naprawdę niemożliwy – oznajmił.

\- Ależ dziękuję ♥.

\- To nie był komplement –fuknął chłopiec

Hisoka tylko wzruszył ramionami. Przecież dobrze wiedział, że młodszy w gruncie rzeczy uwielbiał jego poczucie humoru.

\- Co zamierzasz z nim teraz zrobić? - spytał Kurapika, obrzucając perukę zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem...

A w każdym razie planując tak zrobić, bowiem zawartość rąk magika zniknęła mu sprzed oczu.

\- Gdzie ty to...? - rozejrzał się zaskoczony.

Mężczyzna nonszalancko wskazał na wózek przechodzącej obok młodej mamy, pochłoniętej przez głośną i energiczną telefoniczną dyskusję. Malec weń wciśnięty właśnie zyskał bujną, choć może z lekka przepoconą czuprynę.

\- Boże, Hisoka...!

-Jazda tą kolejką była całkiem zabawna, nie uważasz? - zmienił temat dorosły, błądząc wzrokiem gdzieś ponad głową nastolatka. - Wypróbujemy pozostałe?

Owa propozycja zaniepokoiła chłopaka.

\- Jeśli przez pozostałe masz namyśli...

-Wszystkie cztery! - rezolutnie potaknął. - I tamte wirujące huśtawki. I tą bujającą się w górę i w dół też. Wyglądają obiecująco ♦ O i jeszcze...

Ostatecznie „pozostałe"oznaczało cztery rollercoastery, dwie huśtawki, przy których krzesełka wisiały na łańcuchach, z uruchomieniem atrakcji przyjmując właściwie pionową do ziemi pozycję, dwie ekstremalne atrakcje wodne połączone z gigantyczną ilością wodospadów, wirów, sprzecznych prądów i przeszkód, kilka gondoli umieszczonych na długich ramionach oraz jeden tunel strachów, pełen dymu, slajdów i zawrotnej prędkości czarnego jak węgiel pociągu.

Z owej wyliczanki Kurapika docenił jedynie zjazdy w pontonach. Po wszystkim był wprawdzie przemoczony do suchej nitki, lecz chlapiące na wszystkie strony fale przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia spłukały otaczający Morou'a lepki aromat owocowego napoju. Nie miał serca powiedzieć tego zafiksowanemu na punkcie wyglądu kochankowi, ale za sprawą małego... psikusowi Kurty po prostu cuchnął. Teraz dzięki Bogu obydwoje zalatywali jedynie chlorem. Chociaż zwiedzili prawie wszystkie z bardziej porywających atrakcji gdyby nie oświadczył, że potwornie bolą go nogi i potrzebuje przerwy, jaskrawowłosy zapewne przeciągnąłby go nawet przez karuzele dla dzieci, takie z kucykami i sympatycznymi lwami, tutaj zastąpionymi mantykorami i smokami.

\- Hisoka, nie – dobitnie powiedział, widząc zainteresowanie dorosłego bardzo odpychającym straganem ze słodyczami.

\- Hisoka, tak – odparł wesoło magik, podchodząc do okienka.

Zamówił wielką porcję czegoś, co bardziej niż do zamrażarki pasowałoby do kubła z odpadami radioaktywnymi, nawet jeśli numerek przy zawieszonej na ścianie budki liście zapewniał, że są to lody o smaku gumy balonowej.

\- Nie zamierzasz chyba tego zjeść?- spytał z niedowierzaniem, spoglądając ku niebiesko-różowej masie z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i trwożnej fascynacji.

\- Oj, Pika, Pika – cmoknął wyższy, dobierając sobie uroczą, amarantową łyżeczkę z czaszką. - Jest w neonowym kolorze, ma grudowatą konsystencję i posypkę w kształcie nietoperzy i owadów. Oczywiście, że zamierzam to zjeść!

Ochroniarz wywrócił oczami. Zainteresowanie błazna wobec nowości bywało nieznośne. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Morou w istocie włożył do ust lśniącej mdło brei. Jednak, zamiast jak oczekiwał, wypluć to paskudztwo z powrotem do pasiastego kubeczka, z szerokim uśmiechem szybko uprzątnął przynajmniej połowę lodów, za każdym razem dokładnie – i cokolwiek nieprzyzwoicie – oblizując łyżeczkę. To go, musiał przyznać, zdziwiło.

\- Jak.. smakują? - spytał w końcu, ulegając ciekawości.

\- Nie powiem~ - zanucił pogodnie klaun. - Ale możesz dostać liza jeśli chcesz ♣– dodał, podsuwając mu małą porcję.

Kurapika zignorował ową sugestię. Wziął zamiast tego własną mini-szpachelkę, lazurową i z pewnym ociąganiem... skosztował podejrzanego deseru.

Czego pożałował w tej samej sekundzie, w której czubkiem języka dotknął słodkawej powierzchni mazi.

\- Są paskudne! - krzyknął, z zapamiętaniem trąc buzię w próbie zgubienia wstrętnego smaku.

\- Pewnie, że są! - potaknął roześmiany błazen. - To przecież praktycznie sam barwnik, konserwanty i żelatyna w posypce.

\- Fuuuj...

\- Muszę spróbować pozostałych smaków – zdecydował dorosły, wyrzucając wymiecione do czysta pudełeczko do stojącego niedaleko kubła.

\- Czemu na miłość boską? -kubki smakowe magika obumarły czy jak, skoro zdołał przełknąć tyle tego ohydztwa?

\- Bo to zabawne – objaśnił radośnie ten.

Młodszy prychnął.

\- Rób co chcesz – burknął, siadając na pobliskiej ławeczce.

Wmanipulowanie go w spróbowanie tego draństwa było podłym ruchem. Mężczyzna mógł dostać zatrucia pokarmowego od sprzedawanych w budce lodów, a jego by to i tak nie obeszło. Niech żre i oby mu stanęło na wątrobie.

Kochanek nachylił się nad nim, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Skoro i tak robimy przerwę, masz ochotę na coś konkretnego? - zagadnął. - Jesteśmy w lunaparku, więc co powiesz na watę cukrową hm~ ♥?

\- Przed chwilą zeszliśmy z huśtawek – odparł Kurta, w którym na samą myśl o jedzeniu soki żołądkowe złowróżbnie chlupotały. - Ostatnie czego mi trzeba to kaloryczna bomba.

Przemilczawszy chwilkę w zastanowieniu, Hisoka pstryknął palcami.

-A wodę? Przynieść ci wodę? -zaproponował. - Skoro ci niedobrze, a poprzednio nie miałeś możliwości ugasić pragnienia?

Zadowolony z siebie obserwował reakcję blondyna. Był takim troskliwym chłopakiem!

-Gdzie miałbyś tutaj ją kupić?- mruknął nastolatek, bynajmniej nieporuszony rzadkim aktem dobrej woli ze strony dorosłego. - Wszędzie wokół sprzedają same słodkie, kolorowe pestycydy.

-Przy tej dużej karuzeli w ciapki widziałem automat z napojami ♣– objaśnił. - Na pewno będzie ♥.

Po tych słowach i miękkim buziakiem z zaskoczenia, zamieszczonym na czole szarookiego, wykonał obrót na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku wspomnianej wcześniej budowli.

Kiedy zniknął wśród tłumu, ochroniarz siedział moment, targany rozterkami. Prawdę powiedziawszy, odczuwał silne pragnienie, by ruszyć prosto do bramy wyjściowej, ani razu nie spoglądając za siebie. Bawił się okropnie. Od zejścia z wyglądającego staro rollercoastera, klaun biegał po wesołym miasteczku jak podekscytowany dzieciak, nie przechodząc obojętnie obok żadnej chyba atrakcji. Wróżby? Odhaczone. Mieli umrzeć w przeciągu najbliższego miesiąca, Kurapika wskutek tragicznego wypadku w windzie, magik na zakażenie. Uformowane w wymyślne kształty balony? Odhaczone. Od dawna nie było mu tak za kogoś wstyd, kiedy Hisoka, stojący jak słup telefoniczny pośród skupionych w ciasne kółeczko dzieciaków doprowadzał biednego pana z obsługi do nerwicy, co chwila komentując i wytykając jakiekolwiek błędy, a później, odebrawszy fiołkową parówkę wymodelowaną, po przynajmniej pięciu zmianach zdania, w korpulentnego kotka, bez namysłu, rezolutnie przebił ją ostrym paznokciem. Loteria? Odhaczone. Mieli chusteczek na caaały miesiąc. Oraz breloczek. Wielce szpetny. Kurta nawet nie wiedział co właściwie przedstawiał. Rzutki? Odhaczone, tak samo rzucanie piłkami w piramidy z kubeczków i strzelnica. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić ze wszystkimi leżącymi obok groteskowymi pluszakami, wciśniętymi mu przez błazna. Nie były ani trochę urocze, za bardzo przypominały szkieletory, zombie i inne potworki. Kategorycznie odmówił malowania twarzy, ale zrobili sobie jeszcze zdjęcie z gipsowymi figurami oraz w budce, odwiedzili małą kawiarnię, ponieważ szarooki zgłodniał, z której jedzenie smakowało prawie tak źle jak lody ze stoiska.

Mimo to został w miejscu. Postanowił zaczekać. Morou raczej źle przyjąłby jego odejście, a to nie wróżyłoby dobrze kolejnym dniom pracy. Idąc sobie, złamałby umowę. Czekał więc cierpliwie. Trochę... długo. Za długo. Z tego co pamiętał, a orientację w terenie miał dobrą, gdyby wstał z ławki i skierował kroki do karuzeli, powinien dotrzeć na miejsce w najwyżej pięć, góra siedem, minut. Mijał drugi kwadrans. A magik nie wracał.

Zaczynało go to martwić. Pamiętał w końcu tę dziewczynę, telefonującą dokądś, patrząc na nich z zaaferowaną miną... Co jeśli jaskrawowłosego znowu pojmała straż miejska? Ostatnim razem policjanci wyszli z utarczki z nim obronną ręką tylko dzięki interwencji Kurty. Nieszczęśników, których pech stawiał na drodze klauna, by narzucać mu swoje zdanie, czekał z reguły przerażający los. Niezdecydowany, zaczął spacerować po małym placyku, kręcąc młynka palcami. Jeżeli postanowiłby poszukać mężczyzny, mogliby rozminąć się po drodze. Park był ostatecznie całkiem duży. A wtedy dorosły zapewne uznałby, że wrócił do hotelu. Czego Kurapika wolałby uniknąć. Zirytowany Hisoka bywał... niestabilny w najlepszym razie.

Na razie postanowił do niego przedzwonić. Poszperawszy w torbie, wyciągnął komórkę. Jednak ta, co dziwne, ani myślała współpracować, kiedy nacisnął klawisz blokady. Skonsternowany, obejrzał ją dokładnie, jednak nic nie wyglądało na zepsute. Klapka z tyłu nie odstawała, bateria i karta tkwiły na miejscu. Zaniepokojony, spróbował jeszcze ją włączyć, chociaż pamiętałby przecież, gdyby bezmyślnie zdecydował całkiem się odciąć od wszystkich telefonów z pracy. A jednak... podziałało. Wraz z załadowaniem ekranu, dostrzegł jedenaście nieodebranych rozmów i dwadzieścia siedem wiadomości tekstowych, od Senritsu, Baise, Basho, a nawet jedną od Neon.

Nie dobrze. Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze.

Jak mógł wcześniej nie zauważyć? Brak jakichkolwiek wieści z biura był nienaturalny. Ale przecież... dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że kiedy opuszczał apartament, komórka pozostawała na chodzie. Idąc na miejsce spotkania z Morou'em sprawdzał godzinę. Więc jak...?

-Hisoka – zasyczał wściekle.

Magik oczywiście planował mieć go dzisiaj na wyłączność, a od rana z pewnością wyłapał całą masę okazji, by zapuścić zwinne palce w jego rzeczy. Kurta nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby korzystając z którejś wyłączył telefon.

Ale teraz nie było czasu na złorzeczenie egoistycznemu błaznowi. Musiał jak najszybciej oddzwonić do Senritsu!

Cóż zabawniejszego, niż wesołe miasteczko! Każda najmniejsza budka; zbudowana ku uciesze klientów, wszędzie coś się dzieje! A że hałas? I tak ubaw miał przedni! W drodze po picie dla swojego chłopaka, zauważył gabinet luster, który poprzednio ominęli bowiem w tej chwili było mu śpieszno sprawdzić jak działa ta śmieszna huśtawka w prążki i plamki. Ponieważ zmarudzenie kilku krótkich minutek na pewno nie stanowiło problemu, wstąpił na momencik. Te pofalowane i powyginane zwierciadła były okropnie głupie! Wszystko odbijały na opak! Naprzeciwko wyjścia stało stoisko z wróżbami, ale takie inne od poprzedniego, bo tutaj z pudełeczka wyciągała je mała tresowana papużka! A zaraz obok beczka śmiechu i chociaż wiedział, że przecież z jego poczuciem równowagi nie będzie mieć to większego sensu, ją też postanowił wypróbować. Zauważył także kolejną grę w stylu rzucanie do celu, lecz w tej jeśli trafić w sam środek tarczy przybitej pod ławeczką, na której siedział pociesznie ucharakteryzowany człowieczek, to ławeczka spadała do wody. Czy to nie miłe, że ludzie wszędzie i zawsze czerpią przyjemność z nieszczęść innych? Oczywiście, tej rozrywki również nie mógł sobie odmówić! A później, niedaleko maszyny z napojami, pośród nagród do wygrania w jeszcze kolejnej budce leżał absolutnie przesłodziaśny patchworkowy misiaczek, uszyty z wielu łatek w różnorakie desenie; gwiazdki, koła, groszki, kwiatki, a nawet nietoperze, z wielkimi żółto-fioletowymi szklanymi oczkami i nie było mowy, żeby nie zdobył go dla małego Piki! A w automacie stało aż pięć rodzajów oranżady, co do których był całkowicie pewien, że nigdy ich nie próbował, więc rzecz jasna je również kupił. I dwie wielkie waty cukrowe też! Truskawkowe. Niby blondyn twierdził, że na razie nie ma ochoty na jedzenie, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A w razie czego klaun mógł zawsze poświęcić się i zjeść obie.

Wracając, nucił wesoło pod nosem melodię bez słów. Różowa mgiełka niknąca powolutku na jego języku smakowała cudownie, choć z deczko chemicznie. Oblizując wargi pomyślał, jak wspaniale wyglądałby ubrudzony lepką słodkością nastolatek i jak pysznie byłoby móc wycałować później pokrytą kłaczkami waty mordkę. Koniecznie musiał to zrobić! Gdyby nie stojący pomiędzy domkami i atrakcjami żelazny, zdobiony zegar na wysokim słupie nawet nie zauważyłby, że dochodzi już siedemnasta. Ledwo co przeminęło lato i słońce nadal zaczynało zachodzić raczej późno... Ale to właściwie dobrze. Zabawa zabawą, jednak skoro i tak Kurta wyglądał na raczej zmęczonego, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie powrotu do domu... zabrania ze sobą do apartamentu małego, uroczego Kurapiki... pchnięcia go na wygodniusie łóżko...i...

Usta Morou'a rozciągnął uśmiech.

-Tęskniłeś, laleczko? - zagaił przyjaźnie, zachodząc szarookiego od tyłu.

Na dźwięk niskiego głosu, młodszy zacisnął pięści i powoli podniósł się z ławki. Stanął z nim twarzą w twarz, wykrzywiony w gniewnym grymasie.

-Hisoka- - zaczął groźnie.

Jednak reszta zdania utonęła w mięciutkim futerku wciśniętego mu przez magika w pyszczek misia.

-Prezencik ♥ - zakomunikował wesoło mężczyzna. - Był tak kochany, że od razu wiedziałem, że się na pewno polubicie!

-Zabieraj mi to paskudztwo sprzed oczu! - krzyknął wzburzony.

Uporządkowanie nawarstwionych przez cały dzień spraw wyprało zeń resztki dobrej woli i cierpliwości wobec błazna. Czekał na niego przeklęte półtorej godziny, a on co? Przytachał kolejnego szkaradnego pluszaka! I, i watę cukrową!

-Paskudztwo?- klaun cmoknął z przyganą językiem. - No wiesz Piko? Łamiesz mi serce kochanie! Moim zdaniem jest uroczy - z psotnym uśmiechem uniósł zabawkę, udając uważne lustrowanie jej wzrokiem. - Właściwie, to chyba nawet bardziej od ciebie, skarbie – zanucił, leciutko skubiąc ustami uszko misia. - Powiedz, przystojniaku – wymruczał, niby to do pluszaka. - Jesteś zajęty dziś wieczorem?

Tego było już dla Kurty za wiele.

-Skoro tak bardzo przypadliście sobie do gustu – szepnął, z trudem hamując narastającą furię. - To możecie zwiedzać park beze mnie.

Po czym, nie poświęciwszy zdziwionemu kochankowi nawet spojrzenia, opuścił placyk.

Miał dość. Tak jest. Miał dość. Powyżej uszu durnego błazna, jego wybryków i kaprysów, i głupich żartów, i dbania tylko o własne cztery litery. Miarka się przebrała. Zawsze robił co chciał, kiedy chciał, nigdy nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Powinien wiedzieć, że zaabsorbowany tylko i wyłącznie sobą i swoimi żądzami mężczyzna nigdy nie poświęci odrobiny wysiłku by choć raz, choć raz zauważyć potrzeby i nadzieje partnera, po prostu spróbuje nie być... udawać przynajmniej, że... spróbuje traktować go inaczej jak tylko zabawkę. Powinien wiedzieć, że nic dla niego nie znaczy.

Bo niby dlaczego.

Nie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić z powodu jakiś głębokich uczuć.

Chodziło tylko o sex. O nic więcej. Ciało blondyna i po prostu zainteresowało Morou'a.

A on... któregoś dnia, kiedy galimatiasu z Trupą i zemstą, kiedy nienawiści i bólu, tęsknoty było zwyczajnie za wiele, kiedy już nie dawał rady, kiedy musiał jakoś uciec od tego wszystkiego, po prostu mu uległ. Później kolejny raz. I kolejny. I kolejny, i kolejny, i kolejny. Zanim zauważył, magik zaczął nazywać go „swoim" Kurapiką i używać wszystkich innych idiotycznych, trącących wyświechtaną cukierkowatością epitetów, zdrobnień, przezwisk. Na własną rękę wtargnął w jego życie, nie pytając o zdanie, czy o zezwolenie. Zanim zauważył, zaczął również myśleć o tym wstrętnym, dekadenckim klaunie jak o „swoim" Hisoce. Całość ich absurdalnego związku opierała się na trywialnym kaprysie magika. To było wręcz przerażające z jaką łatwością nim manipulował. Przerażające, że dopuścił jaskrawowłosego do siebie tak blisko.

Że zaczęło mu na nim zależeć.

-Do diabła... - pociągnął nosem ochroniarz.

Zirytowany wygrzebał z torby paczkę chusteczek, jedną z tych „wygranych" jako nagroda pocieszenia na loterii.

To przez kurz, pomyślał, wycierając czerwone oczy. Od wieków pewnie nie sprzątali tej okropnej kabiny. Nie był przecież rozhisteryzowaną nastolatką, żeby ulegać podobnym emocjom.

Powinien wrócić do apartamentu. Albo do rezydencji. Niby pozostał mu dzień wolnego, ale z powodu bałaganu w dokumentach spowodowanego jego nieobecnością niewątpliwie znowu nazbierało się mnóstwo roboty. Zamiast tego jednak, siedział w brzydkim wagoniku, doczepionym do jeszcze brzydszego diabelskiego młyna. Czysty debilizm. Zwłaszcza, że nawet na chwilę nie wyjrzał jeszcze przez szybkę na panoramę miasta i tylko międlił w rękach mokrą chusteczkę. Ale skoro postanowił sobie pojechać młyńskim kołem, to pojedzie i tyle. Nawet w takim brzydkim. Nawet sam.

Smarknął głośno. Naprawdę, powinni bardziej dbać o czystość w tym piekielnym lunaparku...

Chociaż stał bardzo wysoko nad powierzchnią ziemi, wyraźnie słyszał wesoły gwar tłumu, zmieszane zapachy popcornu i słodyczy docierały ze wszystkich stron, targane leciutkimi powiewami wiatru, tutaj nieco silniejszego niż blisko przy gruncie. Normalnie podobne szczególiki nie miałyby większego znaczenia, lecz teraz z jakiegoś powodu niezmiernie utrudniały koncentrację.

Najpierw Hisoka uznał czerwoną buzię rozjuszonego Kurapiki za strasznie pocieszną i uroczą. Mały złośnik. Ponieważ zawsze usiłował zachować powagę i utrzymać tę swoją dojrzałą, oziębłą fasadę, granie mu na nerwach było niesamowicie zabawne! Później jednak, poczuł złość. Nie zrobił przecież nic, czym mógłby sprowokować chłopca, czyż nie? W każdym razie nie więcej niż zwykle. A on ot tak poszedł sobie! Poszedł! Nie do wiary, że w zaskoczeniu mu na to pozwolił. Czy Kurta naprawdę sądził, że może bezkarnie łamać zawarte z nim układy? Z nim? W tym momencie rozważań zaczepiło go jakieś dziecko, pod nieobecność partnera najwyraźniej biorąc za członka lunaparkowego personelu. Gdyby był w lepszym nastroju, zapewne chętniej wysłuchałby co też bachor ma dopowiedzenia, albo nawet pokazał magiczną sztuczkę. No, ale nie był. Smarkacz, prawie hiperwentylując, z płaczem uciekł do rodziców.

Postanowił znaleźć blondyna. Znaleźć i... ten szczegół wymagał jeszcze dopracowania. Chociaż może lepiej zrobiłby zmieniając jego najbliższe dni w małe piekło? Jeśli to nie przemówi mu do słuchu, to nic nie zdoła...

Z szczytowego punktu najwyższej kolejki w parku miał całkiem dobry widok. Uważnie skanując złocistymi tęczówkami wszystko dookoła, przez mały, utworzony z palców, wypełniony nenem pierścień, wbrew sobie rozważając, co właściwie tak rozsierdziło nastolatka. Na pewno nie żaden z jego czynów, ale... Ale. Głupie myśli. Morou nigdy nie wątpił w końcu w słuszność i właściwość swoich działań.

Ale z drugiej strony...

Niewykluczone, że kazał czekać na siebie Pice troszkę, ciut za długo. Odrobinkę. Czy to o to mogło chodzić? Właściwie... nie pamiętał ile czasu zajęła mu wycieczka po wodę dla chłopca... Której ten zresztą nie wypił.

Zobaczmy...Wrócił jakoś... jakoś o siedemnastej. Tak, na pewno. A przerwę...przerwę zrobili sobie koło... ach... piętnastej? Piętnastej dwadzieścia? Ajć. Nawet jeśli dojście do ławki i rozmowa zajęłaby im kwadrans, nadal oznaczało to, że zapomniał o swoim małym księciu na przeszło godzinę. Nie dobrze. Bardzo nie dobrze.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że porzucenie go w środku randki stanowiło karygodną przesadę.

Jednakowoż dawało pewne... no, cokolwiek chwiejne, podstawy ku lekkiej może irytacji.

-Najwyraźniej ciuuuteczkę narozrabiałem~ - poufale szepnął do trzymanego pod ręką patchworkowego misia. - I być może będę musiał nawet przeprosić małego Pikę. W końcu jako starszy i rozsądniejszy powinienem czasem ustępować jego humorkom prawda~?

Co powiedziawszy, cisnął pluszakiem daleko za siebie.

Skoro nie przypadł do gustu Kurcie, zatrzymywanie go i tak nie miało sensu.

Ponieważ jeden przejazd wliczał trzy okrążenia młyna, kiedy Kurapika zużył pierwszą paczuszkę, przebył już jedną trzecią jej trwania. W tym też momencie uznał, że starczy tego rozgoryczenia, fukania i prychania na cały świat z powodu jakiegoś aroganckiego żłoba. Zebrawszy z podłogi pomięte kulki papieru, zdecydował od teraz tylko i wyłącznie cieszyć się widokami. Trzysta jennis ceny musiało przecież jakoś na siebie zapracować. Nie zapłacił w końcu po to, by teraz smętnie liczyć kropki na podłodze kabiny, racja? Zakłopotany, odgarnął spadające na twarz kosmyki włosów za ucho.

Ach.

Jego paznokcie niemal niewyczuwalnie stuknęły o wiszący przy uchu ekstrawagancki różowy kolczyk. Zagryzł wargi. Cóż, plus tej sytuacji jest taki, że przynajmniej nie ma już najmniejszego powodu, aby dłużej nosić tą tandetę. Mrugając raz, czy dwa – od wirujących w powietrzu proszków i kłaczków łzawiły mu oczy – gniewnie sięgnął ku uformowanemu w podobny minimalistycznej lilii kształt zapięciu. Wysupłanie długiego wisiorka zajęło chwilę, ale wreszcie ułożył go przy swoim udzie, na wbudowanej w ściany wagonika półce. Gdy to zrobił, zamierzał zabrać się za drugi, ale zamiast tego nagłe szarpnięcie zmusiło go do szybkiego wsparcia ramienia na krawędzi ławki i pochwycenia zagrożonego upadkiem klejnotu.

Schwytawszy, zacisnął na nim pięść, z zaniepokojeniem zerkając ku okienku. Skąd tak niespodziewane turbulencje...? W przeciwieństwie do zdezelowanej kolejki górskiej, diabelski młyn wyglądał jak nówka sztuka.

Gdyby nie gruba warstwa szkła, oddzielającego blondyna od otwartej przestrzeni jakieś sto dziesięć metrów nad ziemią, zapewne właśnie skorzystałby ze swojej praktycznej, drogiej sercu, niezawodnej torby podróżniczej w sposób absolutnie niesugerujący miłości właścicielskiej, ciskając prosto w obrzydły uśmiech przyklejonego do szyby mężczyzny. Jakim cudem zdołał się tu dostać?! A no tak. Ta cholerna Bungee Guma!

Założywszy nogę na nogę, odsunął się w najdalej jak mógł ku przeciwnej ścianie, z zacięciem wbijając spojrzenie w okno po drugiej stronie. Pozostawał nieczuły na nachlane pukanie, zamiast tego ostentacyjnie wyciągnął książkę i przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy udał pochłonięcie lekturą. Nie żeby mógł coś przeczytać w tym hałasie. Ale nie zamierzał dawać naprzykrzonemu klaunowi satysfakcji. Jakkolwiek głośno by nie usiłował przyciągnąć jego uwagę do szybki, Kurapika pozostanie niewzruszony i oziębły jak góra lodowa.

A tak w każdym razie sądził, dopóki do repertuaru żałosnych odgłosów nie dołączył potworny zgrzyt paznokci o szkło, wywołujący piskliwością wręcz ból zębów.

Wytrzymał niespełna minutę. Później puściły mu nerwy.

Z hukiem odkładając powieść podszedł do okna, zaskarbiając sobie zadowolony uśmiech magika.

\- Czego? !- zawołał, choć właściwie wiedział, że błazen i tak nie może go usłyszeć.

Morou przybrał wielce smutną minkę i delikatnie chuchnął w szybkę, by następnie przesunąć po niej opuszką długiego palca.

„Wpuść" przeczytał chłopak, zanim okrągłe, trochę koślawe literki zniknęły.

\- Nie – odparował.

Zazwyczaj rozciągnięte zarozumiałym uśmiechem jasnoróżowe wargi opadły w nieszczęśliwą podkówkę. „♠" oświadczył skreślony szybko na bladej chmurce pary tekst. „♥Luv u ♥ Wpuść"

Jasnowłosy nie wierzył własnym oczom. Hisoka naprawdę miał czelność oczekiwać, że po całym dniu postępowania jak ostatni dupek i pajac, odciągnięciu od ważnych interesów pod pretekstem, iż rzekomo zależy mu na spędzeniu dnia we dwoje, a następnie zaprowadzenie na najgorszą randkę bodajże odkąd tylko pozwolił po raz pierwszy zabrać się klaunowi gdzieś indziej niż tylko do łóżka, wyłączeniu jego telefonu, narażając reputację i karierę na szwank, zostawieniu w środku parku na przeklęte półtorej godziny, żeby kupować przeklętą watę cukrową i przeklęte pluszaki, wszystko zostanie puszczone w niepamięć, jeśli nagryzmoli kilka serduszek?

...I kwiatków. Dużo kwiatków. Inicjały w jeszcze większym serduszku, w rogu okna.

\- Dość.

Jeśli to wszystko, co magik miał do powiedzenia, to Kurta nie zamierzał poświęcać mu ani sekundy dłużej. Jeszcze bardziej nabuzowany niż wcześniej, opadł z powrotem na półkę, bezceremonialnie podnosząc książkę i otwierając ją na zgubionej stronie. Oby go ochrona zgarnęła, świra jednego.

Kabinę natychmiast z powrotem wypełniły wibrujące stukoty, a później również zawodzący jazgot maltretowanej szyby. Ochroniarz nawet nie spojrzał, przewracając zamiast tego wyniośle kartki.

Dopóki nie usłyszał brzęku szkła, pękającego w pył wiele metrów w dole.

Poderwał się z miejsca akurat, by zobaczyć jak dorosły wskakuje przez pustą framugę, chowając jedną ze swoich kart. A to drań. Skoro Kurapika nie zamierzał otwierać, sam zrobił sobie wejście.

\- Pika, koteczku ♥

Blondyn gwałtownie odepchnął wyciągnięte ramiona złotookiego.

\- Idź precz – zażądał, przyjmując odruchowo obronną pozycję.

To na moment zatrzymało błazna. Niestety, nie ponieważ było mu przykro z powodu ostrości tonu i gniewu płonącego w źrenicach chłopca. Wprost przeciwnie. Żółte tęczówki przemknęły po napiętych mięśniach kochanka, z zachwytem pochłaniając cudowną ekspresję.

Nie ładnie kochanie... wiesz przecież, jak to na mnie działa..., pomyślał oblizując usta.

\- Powiedziałem, precz! -powtórzył nastolatek.

Hisoka szybko potrząsnął głową. Nie powinien zapominać się teraz. Rozgniewał Kurtę, więc przyszedł przeprosić. Niby ewidentnie nie życzył sobie jego obecności, ale czy powstrzymało go to kiedykolwiek wcześniej przed dotrzymywaniem mu towarzystwa?

\- Kiciu... - zaczął łagodnym głosem, przybierając najsłodszy ze swoich uśmiechów.

\- Nie zamierzam tego słuchać – warknął młodszy.

Każda kolejna bzdurna wymówka z całą pewnością uczyniłaby zeń klaunobójcę, a nie chciał sprawiać obsłudze problemów i skazywać na czyszczenie wagonika z krwi. Morou dość narozrabiał odciążając go z jednej szyby.

\- Kiciu, źle zrobiłem zostawiając cię samego na tak długo ♠ – oświadczył magik, podchodzący zdecydowanie za blisko zdaniem Kurapiki . - To pierwszy i ostatni raz, obiecuję ♣.

Blondyna... praktycznie ścięło z nóg.

\- Pierwszy...? - powiedział cicho, właściwie szeptem. - Pierwszy?! - krzyknął, ściągając ramiona i przeszywając dorosłego wściekłym spojrzeniem, które pod czernią soczewek przybrało barwę najczystszego szkarłatu. - Mam ci wyliczyć ile razy musiałem na ciebie godzinami czekać jak ostatni głupek?!

Wielkie, perłowe łzy skapywały po policzkach, brodzie i nosie sfrustrowanego chłopaka, kiedy schwycił zdumionego mężczyznę za kołnierz, brutalnie ściągając do swojej wysokości.

\- Z tobą tak zawsze! Albo nie dajesz mi żyć, albo znikasz, albo nie przychodzisz, albo o mnie całkiem zapominasz!

Bolało. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Nie powinno. Nawet go przecież nie lubił. Sprawiał same problemy i chaos wszędzie, gdzie nie poszedł.

\- Jak zapraszasz mnie do kina, to tylko na obrzydliwe horrory! Mnie nigdy o zdanie nie spytasz, bo po co?!

Ciągle zgrywał takiego tajemniczego i niedostępnego, schowany pod woalką obłudnych kłamstw i pół prawd. Perwersyjny megaloman.

\- Kiedy idziemy na zakupy zawsze, zawsze wciskasz mi jakieś okropieństwa i dziewczęce ubrania!

Czy naprawdę wymagał za dużo?

\- Na święta mieliśmy iść do restauracji! I co? Wyleciało ci z głowy! Bite dwie! Dwie godziny stałem w holu!

Czy oczekiwanie, że partner, kochanek czasem zrobi coś z myślą o nim, czasem wysili się dla niego trochę, to za wiele?

-Ty nigdy nie... Po prostu... po prostu zawsze musi wyjść na twoje! Dla ciebie jestem tylko sposobem, by wypełnić czas!

Wiedział przecież, że nie. Wiedział, że zasługuje na więcej niż Hisoka był skłonny mu zaoferować.

-Ignorujesz moją przestrzeń osobistą! I moje opinie! I prośby! Nawet... nawet nie słuchasz, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Bolało. Bardzo.

\- Dzisiaj też...

Ramiona Kurty drżały tak jak i desperacki uścisk na materiale zielonej koszulki. Przełykał płynące w dół po twarzy krople, jego głos na przemian przechodził z ryku w łkanie pod wpływem niedorzecznych emocji. Morou nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział go w takim stanie. Policzki pokraśniały ślicznie. I rzęsy sprawiały wrażenie nawet ciemniejszych i dłuższych w zestawieniu z zaczerwienionymi oczami. Mokre usteczka wyglądały naprawdę, naprawdę apetycznie i ponętnie. Tylko jakoś... zabawna rzecz, nie lubił Kurapiki w tej nowej odsłonie.

I jeszcze to coś w jego brzuchu znowu ścisnęło się dziwnie.

Zdecydowanie, nie lubił ani trochę.

Blondyn spuścił wzrok, prawie opierając czoło na piersi magika.

\- Cieszyłem się... - powiedział cicho, z trudem przeciskając kompromitujące wyznanie przez gardło. - Cieszyłem, że spędzimy cały dzień razem... i że pójdziemy do wesołego miasteczka... Ale ty musiałeś wszystko zepsuć.

\- Kurapika... - mężczyzna powoli uniósł dłoń z zamiarem otarcia łez z oblicza kochanka, lecz jego ręka została raptownie odtrącona.

-Nie dotykaj mnie! - warknął czerwonooki.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, Hisoka nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Co powiedzieć. Pragnął jakoś... wytłumaczyć swojemu rozkosznemu, małemu Pice, że wcale nie ma racji. Że nie jest tylko chwilową zabawką. Że jest ważny. Sam nie całkiem wiedział, dlaczego. Dlaczego czuje potrzebę powiedzenia mu podobnego kłamstwa... Chciał tylko, żeby przestał płakać i robić tą zbolałą minę, jak gdyby miał zaraz roztrzaskać się na kawałki.

Z Kurty jakby uleciało całe powietrze, gniew i emocje wyparowały z tym ostatnim wybuchem. Wypuścił ubranie dorosłego, szczupłe ramiona opadły baz życia.

-Zerwijmy – szepnął prosząco.

Wąskie, migdałowe oczy jaskrawowłosego rozszerzyło niedowierzanie.

-Nie...

Zerwać? Kurapika, słodki, kochany Kurapika chce z nim zerwać? Czemu? Ponieważ... Ponieważ niekiedy bywa trochę... roztrzepany? Ponieważ nie podziela jego poczucia humoru? Nie rozumiał. Czy raczej, rozumiał, ale nie docierało to całkiem do niego. Nie potrafił objąć konceptu, zgodnie z którym chłopiec mógł go z własne woli porzucić, zanim on sam straci nim zainteresowanie. Zakładającego, że dotychczas obchodził się z wybrankiem w niewłaściwy sposób. Rzeczy o których wspomniał... były w większości tylko zabawą i niegroźnymi żartami! I... i co właściwie jest tak niesamowicie złego w niebraniu pod uwagę innych ludzi? Przewyższał pod każdym względem dowolnego z nich. Kiedy postępował według własnego uznania było zwyczajnie zabawniej. Blondyn nie miał nawet jednego... nawet jednego racjonalnego powodu, aby z nim zrywać!

-...Nie wygaduj bzdur, słońce – powiedział miękko, przywołując nadspodziewanie oporne mięśnie twarzy do porządku i nakładając ponownie zgubiony uśmiech.

Nastolatek zachowywał się... nielogicznie, prawda, ale to nie szkodzi... Doświadczał ostatnio mnóstwo stresu... Miał tylko dziewiętnaście lat, nic dziwnego, że niedobór snu i nadmiar pracy, pogoń za zemstą, czasem mogą go przytłoczyć. To w porządku. Hisoka nie zamierzał mu tego wyrzucać. Chłopiec potrzebował po prostu odrobiny wyrozumiałości i pocieszenia... Kilku rozsądnych słów, które pomogą odzyskać równowagę.

\- Kto pasowałby do ciebie lepiej, niż ja? - spytał przykładając dłoń do piersi jakby w prezentacji produktu z najwyższej półki jakim w końcu ponad wszelką wątpliwość był. - Któryś z twoich tak zwanych kolegów z pracy? Albo ten bezmózgi okularnik w garniturze?

Na samą myśl prawie parsknął śmiechem!

\- Co mieliby takiego, czego mi brakuje?

Właśnie o to chodzi, że nic!

Kurta podniósł nań gniewne, lecz i dziwnie smutne spojrzenie.

-Dbaliby o mnie – powiedział spokojnym głosem, od którego wnętrzności dorosłego ponownie wykręcił okropny skurcz. - I traktowali jak równego sobie.

Chociaż uczucie pozostało w mniej więcej tym samym miejscu co wcześniej, zamiast wrażenia miłego rozgrzania czy przeskoku prądu, przybrało bolesną, dławiącą formę. Może wywołał je łagodny krwotok wewnętrzny, z czasem przybierający na sile? Wyjaśniałoby to poprzednie ciepło, zapewne wynikające z rozlewającej się po ciele krwi... Jednak miewał już do czynienia z krwotokami. Bolały zupełnie inaczej. I nie pora na to! Defekt organizmu pewnie i wymagał uwagi, ale później, później. Tylko... normalnie żadne obrażenia mu nie przeszkadzały... A to... to było po prostu paskudne.

\- Ależ ja też tak mogę~ - oświadczył z przekonaniem. - Jesteś w końcu moim najdroższym, uroczym księciem! Wiesz dobrze, że potrafię o ciebie zadbać ♦

Mówiąc to, przesunął palcami wzdłuż policzka i szyi kochanka.

\- Zaraz po powrocie do hotelu sam zobaczysz, że moje zdolności na tej płaszczyźnie nie mają sobie równych~ ♦ - zamruczał uwodzicielsko, zalotnie puszczając oczko.

Jednak ochroniarz tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Ty... naprawdę... - szepnął cicho, zawiedziony i przygaszony. - Co to ma do rzeczy z wzajemnym szacunkiem? - zapytał zbolałym tonem. - Dbać o kogoś nie znaczy... potrafić doprowadzić go do krzyków w sypialni. To wtedy, gdy... Gdy zależy ci na tym kimś, gdy czasami rezygnujesz dla niego z czegoś, chcesz po prostu, żeby był szczęśliwy!

Kurapika otarł rękawem płynące po buzi srebrzyste linie łez.

\- A ty... tego nie umiesz...

Nie oczekiwał od Hisoki odpowiedzi. Nie byli ze sobą bardzo długo, ale znał go wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że nie usłyszy żadnego „obiecuję się zmienić". Zmęczony płaczem i krzykiem opadł na wyściełaną ławkę.

\- Jak zamierzasz wyjaśnić obsłudze swoją obecność i brak szyby? - mruknął, sięgając po kolejną paczkę chusteczek.

\- Hm, kto wie...

Dmuchając nos, spojrzał ku dorosłemu. Sprawiał wrażenie nieco zagubionego, błyszczące pod zmarszczonymi brwiami źrenice błądziły w roztargnieniu po przedziale. Jednak nie był smutny, ani zły. Raczej... zakłopotany, chociaż czasem z trudem przychodziło mu odgadywanie jego nastrojów. Jakby nie przyjmował nadal do wiadomości jego słów i usiłował w nich, odtwarzając je w głowie raz po raz, znaleźć inne, ukryte i bardziej przystępne znaczenie.

W pewnym momencie, złote oczy na powrót odzyskały ostrość.

\- Co to? - spytał, przykucając przed bliźniaczą półką naprzeciwko.

Zmarkotniały nastolatek podniósł się odrobinę, wspierając na ręce, by zobaczyć co takiego trzyma magik.

\- Och... mój kolczyk – odparł.- Pewnie mi wypadł.

Morou natychmiast przeniósł na mały wisiorek całą uwagę, jako na mniej problematyczne zagadnienie. Był ładny. Bardzo. Z kamieniem szlachetnym, długim na jakieś dwa i pół centymetra, w kształcie foremnej kropelki, obramowanej u szczytu rzeźbionym złotem, u dołu barwy magenty, wyżej przechodzącej w delikatny, niemal pudrowy róż. Skądś go kojarzył...

\- To ode mnie, racja? -przypomniał sobie, obracając klejnot w palcach.

\- Możesz sobie wziąć...

\- Dlaczego? - błazen przysiadał się do niego na ławce, przysuwając klips blisko nadal zaczerwienionej od łez twarzy. - Tak ślicznie podkreślają kolor twoich ust, Pika ♣.

\- Ech? - speszyło to odrobinę ochroniarza.

Niemożliwe by klaun dał mu je jako przemyślany zakup...

\- Wcale nie. Nie mów głupot –prychnął. - Nie znoszę ich.

A nawet jeśli, nie miało to większego znaczenia.

\- W takim razie czemu je założyłeś? - spytał zdziwiony mężczyzna, dalej oglądając swoje znalezisko.

Gdzieś w szafie trzymał chyba identyczną parę... Chociaż nie, prawdopodobnie zgubił je podczas ostatniej podróży. W sumie szkoda.

\- No cóż... -odburknął Kurapika. - Mimo wszystko były od ciebie.

Ach... powodujący dyskomfort węzeł zmiękł na moment, przybierając postać podobną ruchliwym bąbelkom. Naprawdę powinien pójść się przebadać.

Z niezadowoleniem, odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do kłopoczącego go już od dłuższego czasu miejsca. Po namyśle, to jednak nie przez tamten kopniak. Nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył rany o podobnych skutkach. Tylko w takim razie co? Choroba? ...Pasożyt? Potrafił być niekiedy niedbały w sprawie pożywienia i tym podobnych, jednak bez przesady! Ale choroba też nie brzmiała zbyt wesoło...

\- ...Hisoka? - poważna mina magika zaniepokoiła odrobinę nastolatka.

Ani myślał mu przebaczać. Tak bardzo go zranił... Nadal był zły i rozgoryczony. Lecz to nie broniło mu przecież martwić się, kiedy widział, że z mężczyzną poniekąd... drogim dla niego coś jest nie tak. Czyżby dotyczące lodów złorzeczenia faktycznie doszły do skutku?

Błazen popatrzył ku niemu, jego mina skrzywiona i nachmurzona.

\- Pika, masz dużą wiedzę książkową, prawda?

Uniesione brwi chłopca wyrażały konsternację.

\- Owszem, tak sądzę... O co chodzi?

\- Powracające zmiany temperatury, poczucie ucisku i w stylu, hm... buzującego łaskotania? -wyliczył, wskazując punkt około pięciu centymetrów pod przeponą. - Gdzieś tutaj. Coś ci mówią podobne symptomy ♠?

Nie życzył sobie chorować. Na najbliższy tydzień miał zupełnie inne plany.

Kurta zamrugał, zdziwiony. Może nie pamiętał nazwy podobnej przypadłości? W razie czego postanowił dodać jeszcze trochę szczegółów, na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

\- Trwa to już jakoś drugi miesiąc.

A w każdym razie tak przypuszczał... poprawne określenie daty pewnie bardziej by pomogło, naprowadzając na czas inkubacji ewentualnego wirusa czy czegoś tam.

\- Przed chwilą, jak powiedziałeś o tych kolczykach było ciepło, ach, a kiedy zasugerowałeś zerwanie... - tu przystanął na moment, znajdując problem z właściwym opisaniem dziwnego doznania. - Trochę przypominało to przełknięcie wielkiej, lodowatej żelowej kuli, tak sądzę ♣ – oświadczył, zadowolony z owego dokładnego porównania.

Po minie Piki wnioskował, że nie są to zbyt przydatne informacje...

\- Takie łaskotanie... chociaż nie do końca, ciężko to określić, ale wystąpiło gdy rano pocałowałem cię w taksówce. I jeszcze jakoś tydzień temu, kiedy napisałeś do mnie z pracy – przypomniał sobie. - A ciepło... o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to gdy ostatnio widziałem jak przysnąłeś nad dokumentami. Nawiasem mówiąc, miałeś wówczas bardzo kochaną minkę. Jeszcze chyba wtedy, gdy ostatnim razem się kochaliśmy i wołałeś moje imię...♥

Jak nad tym pomyślał, było tego naprawdę sporo. Nie mógł wprost uwierzyć, że tak długo ignorował podejrzaną dolegliwość.

Z jakiegoś powodu Kurapika spoglądał nań trochę dziwnie. Sprawiał wrażenie jednocześnie zaskoczonego, zagniewanego i coś jakby... rozbawionego?

\- Jeśli to żart, to mało śmieszny – fuknął ostro.

Żart?

\- Nie, dlaczego?

Może chodziło o jakiś naprawdę rzadki typ infekcji?

Kurta westchnął ciężko. Bardzo, bardzo ciężko, z dobijającą rezygnacją. Interakcje z klaunem przekraczały jego siły i poważnie nadwątlały zdrowie...

-Pika? Kochanie, wiesz co mi jest? - nalegał coraz bardziej podenerwowany jaskrawowłosy, marszcząc się i irytując.

Wyglądał jakby wiedział...!

-To... nic poważnego – mruknął chłopiec. - Ale raczej nie ustąpi jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

-Ach tak... ♠

I co powinien z nim zrobić? Bezradnie patrzył, jak bynajmniej nieuspokojony magik nieufnie bada swój brzuch, ostrożnie dociskając do gumowego korpusu osłaniającego go stroju długie, gibkie palce. Pewnie i tak postanowił umówić się na prześwietlenie albo coś podobnego.

-Hisoka... Kochasz mnie?

Mężczyzna drgnął lekko, ale natychmiast rozciągną usta w przesympatycznym uśmiechu.

-Oczywiście, że tak~!

Przyznałby, że niebo jest zielone byleby blondyn z nim nie zrywał. Takie małe kłamstewko nie miało większego znaczenia, prawda?

Szarooki przymknął oczy, błagając wszystkie życzliwe moce o zesłanie cierpliwości. To brzmiało tak odrażająco fałszywie! A jednak... nawet jeśli on sam tego nie zauważał i nie rozumiał, najwyraźniej był...ważny dla Morou'a. Tak, ważny. To bezpieczne słowo. Wolał na razie nie porywać się na żadne mocniejsze.

\- Możemy... zostać razem –powiedział cicho, ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem.

\- Wiedziałem ♥!

\- Ale! - zastopował dorosłego, nim ten zdołał schwycić go w swoje bezwstydne łapska. - Pod kilkoma warunkami!

\- Warunkami? - wyższy opuścił wygłodniałe pulchnego ciałka dłonie. - Jakimi?

Kurapika usiadł pewniej, jeszcze raz oczyścił nos i przeszedł do formowania objaśnień, chłodnym, surowym tonem.

-Po pierwsze, jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś, co uznam za niewłaściwie albo przykre, tym razem naprawdę cię rzucę. I mówię poważnie – podkreślił. - Wiem, że... sam nie całkiem wyłapujesz takie rzeczy, więc najpierw zawsze udzielę ci ostrzeżenia. Gdybyś jednak mimo to nie przestał, z nami koniec. Jasne?

Hisoka skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, by podobały mi się podobne warunki ♠ – oświadczył.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, by podobało mi się, kiedy postępujesz wobec mnie jak dupek – odparł niewzruszony chłopak. - Po drugie. Jeżeli coś ci wypada i z jakiegoś powodu nie zdołasz przyjść na spotkanie, dzwonisz do mnie i uprzedzasz. Zawsze. Po trzecie...

\- Ile będzie tych punktów? -burknął niezadowolony magik.

\- Po trzecie, nie przerywasz mi, gdy mówię – dokończył słodko, z satysfakcją oglądając wzrastającą irytację dorosłego. - Po czwarte, nigdy więcej niespodzianek. Zapraszając mnie gdzieś, mówisz gdzie, a ja albo się zgadzam, albo nie.

\- Ale...

\- Żadnych ale.

\- Jak to jest, że ty możesz mi przerywać? - spytał urażony klaun.

\- Ponieważ ty w większości gadasz głupoty – wyjaśnił. - O prezenty i całą resztę też pytasz. Żadnych, powtarzam żadnych niespodzianek.

Morou tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Po piąte nie nachodzisz mnie w pracy.

\- A jak będę za tobą tęsknił♠? - nalegał mężczyzna. - Tak bardzo, bardzo?

\- To piszesz wiadomość tekstową.

\- Nie mogę zatelefonować?

\- Nie. Po szóste, żadnego obłapiania, całowania, czy przytulania bez pytania.

A tego już błazen nie planował odpuścić tak łatwo.

\- Wniosek odrzucony.

\- Odrzucenie wniosku odrzucone –oświadczył Kurapika.

\- Dlaczego?

Uwielbiał dotykać swoją laleczkę. Z cudownie gładką skórą, drobnymi, ciepłymi rękoma i wspaniałą, szczupłą kibicią był śliczny jak dziewczynka. Nawet pachniał ładnie. Kusił, potwornie kusił. Mając go przy sobie, najchętniej zamknąłby w sypialni i nie wypuszczał przez długie, długie godziny. Umarłby, nie mogąc choćby raz na jakiś czas musnąć wargami jego apetycznych kształtów.

\- Bo to nieprzyzwoite i krępujące, kiedy zaczynasz się do mnie dobierać w środku miasta - mruknął zaczerwieniony chłopak.

Złotooki skinął głową.

\- Zgoda, na środku miasta. Ale gdy jesteśmy całkiem sami? Wtedy też?

Kurta niechętnie wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

\- Pika?

\- ...wtedy nie...

\- A co z trzymaniem się za ręce? I buziakami? Albo głaskaniem mojego najdroższego Piki? Też nie mogę?

Przeszywające spojrzenie dorosłego wpędziło ochroniarza w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

\- ...M-możesz... - bąknął, uciekając wzrokiem. - Buziaki tylko w policzek – zaznaczył.

\- W czoło?

\- I w czoło, niech będzie – skapitulował. - O pozostałe pytasz, jasne?

\- Powiedzmy.

Jego kochanek nie sprawiał wrażenia zadowolonego. Jakżeby inaczej, ochroniarz wiedział w końcu, jak bardzo potrafił być spragniony pieszczot i czułości... Postanowił ten konkretny punkt traktować nieco mniej rygorystycznie niż pozostałe. O czym jednak nie zamierzał uprzedzić dorosłego. Odrobina pracy nad samodyscypliną dobrze mu zrobi.

\- Sądzę, że to wszystko –stwierdził po namyśle.

\- Kamień z serca – mruknął Hisoka.

\- Niemniej, zastrzegam sobie prawo do skorygowania warunków w dowolnym momencie – dodał zapobiegawczo. - O czym, oczywiście, za każdym razem cię poinformuję.

\- Tak, tak~ ♠

Kurapika odetchnął cicho, pozwalając spiętym członkom znaleźć podporę w wątpliwie wygodnym oparciu ławki. Ciekawe czy magik faktycznie wytrzyma ograniczenie nowo zawiązanej umowy. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał wyraźnie „a w życiu". Lecz z drugiej strony... nie znał, może z wyjątkiem Gona, drugiej równie upartej i zafiksowanej na punkcie swoich celów osoby co Morou. Nie wykluczone więc, że... Nie, lepiej nie oczekiwać zbyt wiele. Co będzie, to będzie.

Od niechcenia poklepał obicie półki tuż przy swoim udzie.

\- Chodź tu – burknął. - Socjopato jeden.

Źrenice złotookiego natychmiast rozbłysły radośnie.

\- Już się nie gniewasz? - spytał, zajmując miejsce jak najbliżej.

\- Gniewam – odparł blondyn. -Ale ponieważ usunąłeś jedną z szyb, leci na mnie zimne powietrze. Przydaj się i porób za parawan. - poinstruował.

Lewa z wypielęgnowanych rąk bezzwłocznie zawędrowała by objęć talię chłopaka i przygarnąć go mocniej do umięśnionego tułowia.

\- W ten sposób będzie ci nawet bardziej cieplutko, prawda~♥?

Kurta wzruszył ramionami.

\- Być może.

Wyjrzał przez okno, zapuchniętymi od płaczu i zmęczenia oczami. Zachodzące powoli słońce roziskrzało oszklone wieżowce, czerwień, róż i błękit wirujące na niebie barwiły chmury niczym malinowy sok. Ostatecznie przynajmniej obejrzał sobie panoramę miasta...

\- Więc jak będzie z tym oknem? - zagadnął.

Hisoka chwilowo zaprzestał wtulania twarzy w jego włosy, celebrowania ich zapachu i pomrukiwania jak kot, któremu sprezentowano cały spodeczek śmietanki.

\- Hm... - zabębnił palcami po wydętych ustach. - Co powiesz na to... ♣

Jak na obsługę upiornego lunaparku, żądający wyjaśnień pracownicy zgromadzeni przy młynie, wykazywali karygodny brak wiary w zjawiska nadprzyrodzone. A trzeba przyznać, że magik naprawdę stanął na wysokości zadania; oczywiście, jeśli tylko za takowe obrał sobie rozśmieszenie przyczajonego trochę na uboczu blondyna, z trudem ograniczającego wybuchy śmiechu do przytłumionych kaszlnięć i prychnięć. Na szczególną uwagę zasługiwał zwłaszcza kawałek o jasnozielonym poltergeistcie z tarczą do cięcia szkła. Na szczęście sytuację dało radę rozwiązać z grubsza polubownie, dzięki uprzejmym przeprosinom bardzo skruszonego Kurapiki i kilku machnięciom karty kredytowej Morou'a.

Przyjazd zamówionej taksówki nie zajął długo, zgodnie ze słowami kierowcy przed chwilą odwoził on kogoś do położonego pięć minut drogi dalej kina.

-Jedziemy do mnie, racja, skarbie?- upewnił się dorosły, wprawdzie już po fakcie podania taksówkarzowi adresu.

Ochroniarz rozważał moment tą kwestię. Był już zmęczony i najchętniej bezzwłocznie wpełzłby do ciepłego, miękkiego łóżka, omijając nawet jakikolwiek prysznic czy kąpiel – a to zdarzało mu się naprawdę rzadko – ale skinął głową. Ostatecznie, gdyby odmówił, błazen i tak znalazłby sposób na wmanipulowanie go w kolejną wspólną noc.

-Tak myślałem~ - zanucił ukontentowany klaun, zaskarbiając sobie pogardliwe prychnięcie ze strony szarookiego.

Podróż minęła bez większych ekscesów; szofer wciągnął przysypiającego Kurtę w rozmowę na temat pewnej książki przygodowej, której widział ekranizację, a która, zgodnie z jego słowami, znacznie odbiegała od oryginału. Co do Hisoki zaś, złączył on palce z chłopcem i zatopiony w myślach spoglądał na niknące za nimi powoli światła pojazdów, witryn sklepowych i bilbordów. Blondyn dobrze pamiętał... naprawdę miał niespotykanie przyjemne dłonie. Muzyka z samochodowego radia szemrała monotonną, słodką melodię. Ledwo zdążyli dotrzeć do hotelu, zanim całkiem odpłynął.

Przejście przez parking, a później też hol, do windy, zapewne trwało góra pięć minut, lecz dla wymiętego chłopca nabrało długości godzin. Błękitno-białą kołdrę, zaściełającą limonkowy materac przyjął jak wybawienie. Zamglone zmęczeniem oczy sugerowały obecność rozłożonych na nim jakiś barwnych, bliżej nieokreślonych obiektów, ale ponieważ kiedy na nie padał, żaden nigdzie mu nie utkwił, nie uznał ich za specjalnie godne uwagi. Jedyne czego chciał to spleść rzęsy w słodkim śnie...

Na co Morou, niestety, ani myślał mu pozwolić.

Wystarczyło, aby nastolatek dotknął plecami pościeli, a podekscytowany magik natychmiast wpakował mu się między nogi, opierając dłonie po obydwu stronach jego głowy.

\- Pika...♥ - westchnął głosem przepełnionym żądzą.

Blondyn nie mógł mieć najlżejszego pojęcia o tym, jak ciężki był dla niego ostatni miesiąc. Jak tragicznie i desperacko tęsknił do tego pięknego, zbudowanego jakby rękoma artysty-lalkarza, ciała. Zdecydował, że ta noc będzie absolutnie specjalna. W sypialni, na szafkach, podłodze, prześcieradle, prawie na całej dostępnej powierzchni płaskiej zalegały wszelkie możliwe gadżety i artefakty z wszystkich chyba rodzajów tworzywa; skóry, materiału, metalu, gumy... Każdy niepowtarzalny i niezastąpiony w użyciu. W szufladzie na użycie czekało przynajmniej pięć różnych nawilżaczy, rozgrzewających, chłodzących, smakowych oraz kilka olejków do ciała. Tak ciężko wybrać coś z tak wielu możliwości! Ale ledwo co nastał wieczór, mieli dużo czasu, by wypróbować przynajmniej połowę zgromadzonych w pokoju zabawek. No i opinię Piki w temacie także chętnie by usłyszał... Myśl o słodkim szarookim proszącym, by przetestować na nim którąś z nich wprawiała go w jeszcze większe podniecenie.

To, co usta błazna wyrabiały muskając, ssąc i ciągnąc jasną buzię Kurty, nie sposób było nazwać całowaniem. Raczej chaosem, głodnym, gorącym, zdezorganizowanym chaosem, w karkołomnych próbach usiłującym pochłonąć jednocześnie całość jego drobnej osoby, od spąsowiałych warg poczynając na dużych, półprzymkniętych oczach skończywszy.

\- Powinniśmy... najpierw się umyć... - wymamrotał niemrawo Kurapika, kiedy oddany teraz zdobieniu jego szyi naszyjnikiem malinek klaun zwolnił z uciszających pieszczot usta.

\- Za chwilkę kochanie, za chwilkę– odparł gorączkowo dorosły, zaciskając pazurzaste dłonie na pośladkach chłopca. - Jeszcze tylko troszkę i pójdziemy, obiecuję.

Blondyn stęknął cicho, opierając głowę pomiędzy szyją, a obojczykiem kochanka, lecz poza tym nie zareagował jakoś nadzwyczajnie.

\- Dobrze... ale chwilkę...

Było mu całkiem przyjemnie w ramionach dorosłego. Lubił to natrętne ciepło od niego emanujące, miękkie, wilgotne usta, owocowy zapach gumy przezierający przez niezbyt już wyraźną warstwę chloru i podejrzanego napoju z lunaparku... Właśnie, napój. Nie miał zamiaru kochać się z swoim chłopakiem bez prysznica. Stawiał całą półkę z książkowej kolekcji, że nadal lepił się jak nieboskie stworzenie. Ziewnął cichutko. Tak, tak przyjemnie... A on był tak, tak zmęczony...

-Zobacz słoneczko, ile rzeczy przygotowałem ♦ – poinformował przeszczęśliwym tonem Hisoka, wisząc nad nim na wyprostowanych rękach i ocierając się oń biodrami. - Starczy na caaałą noc zabawy ♥!

Kurapika przymknął powieki z pragnieniem nie otwierania ich już więcej dzisiaj ani razu. Boże drogi, uchowaj. Całą noc? I o jakie też rzeczy mogło chodzić błaznowi...? Z trudem sięgnął po leżący najbliżej przedmiot, gładki, śliski i metalowy.

\- Ach...

\- Chcesz je wypróbować kochanie? - spytał rozentuzjazmowany mężczyzna. - Myślę, że to idealnie twój rozmiar!

Podczas gdy Morou ponownie przylgnął do niego, liżąc śliczne, rumiane uszko, odsłonięte przez potargane włosy i krzyżując ramiona między plecami chłopca, a materacem łóżka połowicznie tuląc, a połowicznie kontynuując miętoszenie jędrnej pupy, Kurta półprzytomnie oglądał uniesiony artefakt. Kulki gejszy, jak w mordę strzelił. Rozejrzał się dookoła z trudem usiłując zogniskować wymęczone źrenice.

\- Hisoka... - zaczął ostrożnie.- Czy cały pokój jest zapełniony gadżetami z sex shopu?

Magik odpowiedział radosnym uśmiechem.

\- Tak skarbie ♥! Mnóstwo, mnóstwo zabaweczek! Do wyboru do koloru!

Poczuł, że opuszczają go resztki sił. Zrezygnowany, westchnął cicho, nie mając nawet dość energii by próbować przemówić jakoś do rozumu nawijającemu coś o właściwościach niektórych z zgromadzonych w sypialni „zabawek" błaznowi.

\- Właśnie~! Bym zapomniał – pstryknął palcami dorosły niespodziewanie wypuszczając z objęć nastolatka. - W lodówce czeka jeszcze bita śmietana i truskawki, lubisz truskawki, prawda kiciu ♣?

\- Szalenie... - mruknął Kurapika, usiłując jakoś heroicznym wysiłkiem woli nie opuszczać świata żywych na rzecz błogiej krainy snów.

W którym i tak przypuszczał, że raczej nie będzie mu dane pozostać zbyt długo, jeśli tylko perwersyjny klaun postanowi zrealizować przynajmniej jedną trzecią swoich najwyraźniej niezwykle ambitnych planów.

\- Przynieść? Przyniosę! -postanowił momentalnie zanim Kurta zdołał choćby otworzyć usta.- Poczekaj odrobinkę, zgoda? Możesz tymczasem zająć łazienkę, wiesz gdzie jest~

Na odchodnym złapał kochanka w długi francuski pocałunek, skutkujący pozostawieniem jasnowłosego w stanie jeszcze bardziej niezdatnym do użytku niż wcześniej.

Do wbudowanej w ścianę salonu lodówki, niemożliwej do odróżnienia od pozostałych obudowanych ciemnym, orzechowym drewnem szafek, magik podszedł tanecznym krokiem, mrucząc cichą, powolną melodię. Wyciągnął zdobioną salaterkę, wypełnioną po brzegi krwistoczerwonymi owocami i ledwie co otwartą rano tubkę śmietany. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed spróbowaniem odrobiny, pomimo że zamierzał później zlizać bezpośrednio z najapetyczniejszego możliwego „talerzyka" jaki tylko przyszło mu kiedykolwiek dostać w swoje ręce bez mała połowę śnieżnobiałego kremu. Z resztą, co tam połowę...całość!

Przenosząc wzrok na położony przy telewizorze barek pomyślał, że dobrze by było zorganizować również coś smacznego do picia. Pamiętał zakupić ostatnio niezwykle słodki i aromatyczny miodowy likier, co do którego nie miał wątpliwości, że przypadnie do gustu blondynowi. Powinien wyjąć też jakieś szkło, czy coś? Powinien, prawda? Ale za diabła nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, gdzie odłożył kieliszki od likieru... Podanie tych od wódki, albo wina byłoby cokolwiek nie na miejscu. Hisoka przywiązywał uwagę do podobnych szczegółów. Chrupiąc truskawkę nerwowo krążył po pokoju... Za witryną naprzeciwko lodówki nie stały, to pewne... A nie, zaraz, kilka wyglądało zza wysokich szklanek do long drinków.

W drodze powrotnej wstąpił jeszcze szybko pod prysznic, zedrzeć ten ohydnie przywierający, sztywny od zaschniętej plamy top, namydlić skórę, spłukać z wystylizowanych włosów żel, farbę z twarzy, posłać pełne uznania spojrzenie i buziaka lustru. Nie widząc większego sensu w wycieraniu ciała, pobieżnie wysuszył tylko opadającą teraz na żółte oczy fryzurę. Wyglądał, jak spostrzegł skromnie, przejeżdżając po równych, białych zębach palcem, bosko. Nie zawracając sobie głowy równie banalnymi kwestiami jak ubranie, które wszak i tak natychmiast skończyłoby na podłodze, raźno wmaszerował do sypialni.

\- Na czym to skończyliśmy, laleczko~? - wymruczał niskim, zmysłowym głosem, powoli podchodząc do łóżka i ułożonego na nim odrobinę ciemniejszego zarysu figury kochanka.

Co dziwne, nadal miał on na sobie zarówno biały komplet jaki i narzutkę. Najwyraźniej jednak zrezygnował z kąpieli. Nie szkodzi, Morou nie miał nic przeciwko. Po całym dniu wrażeń chłopak pachniał bardzo intensywnie, co jedynie wzmagało jego ekscytację. Tyle, że kiedy znalazł się tuż nad nim, gotów ponownie zaatakować różowe wargi i uwolnić nieszczęsne kończyny blondyna od krępującego materiału, spostrzegł, że szare tęczówki ukrywa przed światem kurtyna czarnych rzęs, a z słodko rozchylonych, drobnych, lecz pełnych ust ucieka miarowe, cichutkie pochrapywanie.

Kurapika, zostawiony samotnie w pokoju, zwyczajnie zasnął.

To był cios.

\- Pika? - zaczepił, muskając policzek nastolatka dłonią. - Kurapika? Kurapika, kochanie? Kotku?- delikatnie cmoknął zamknięte powieki.

Żadnej reakcji.

Nie fair! Nie po to wyciągnął z szafy wszystkie gadżety, zamówił rano u obsługi miseczkę świeżych truskawek oraz dokładne sprzątnięcie apartamentu, który pod jego pieczą zyskał miejscami nieco... chaotyczny w najlepszym razie wystrój, żeby teraz siedzieć w sypialni obok ciamkającego i pomrukującego poważnie, z przekonaniem przez sen partnera z głupią, sfrustrowaną miną i pulsującym gorącem problemem między nogami. Nie chciał iść spać. Ani zajmować się sobą samemu. Chciał kochać się ze swoim najdroższym Kurapiką!

-Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to okropne z twojej strony – burknął gniewnie, chwytając chłopca za nos i tarmosząc lekko.

Oczywiście, ponieważ i tak oddychał przez buzię, nic to nie pomogło w wybudzaniu go. A szkoda.

Niezrażony, wysupłał Kurtę z wierzchniego odzienia. Przyjmując wygodną pozycję obok mniejszego ciała, przesunął bladą dłonią po jego brzuchu, z zamiarem zagłębienia jej pod gumkę podtrzymującą spodnie, lecz w tym momencie blondyn zakomunikował coś światu, bardzo niewyraźnie i z wielkim przejęciem, mlasnął smacznie po czym przywarł do pełnej niecnych zamiarów kończyny dorosłego, przepełniając czarę goryczy. Hisoka w istocie miał do cna zepsutą osobowość, ale musiałby być ostatnim potworem, żeby budzić marudzącego sobie słodko, wtulonego w jego ramię kochanka. Z bólem serca – i innych regionów – zepchnął z materaca kilka przeszkadzających zabawek i ostrożnie ułożywszy ochroniarza nieco wyżej na łóżku oparł głowę na poduszce.

Pocieszał się, że skoro obiecano mu cały wspólny dzień, to jest, dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ponieważ dzisiaj byli umówieni na dziewiątą, zawsze istniała jeszcze szansa na poranną sesję...

Westchnął, kiedy pomiędzy sympatycznymi uwagami Kurty na z całą pewnością całe mnóstwo ważnych tematów usłyszał swoje imię. Znowu to dziwaczne ciepło... Szarooki mógł sobie mówić co chciał, lecz na wszelki wypadek postanowił z samego rana rezerwować termin w prywatnym szpitalu. Ale na razie, ponieważ i tak nie mógł w sprawie tego czegoś nic zdziałać, po prostu musiał jakoś wytrzymać... Nawet jeśli wyraźnie zyskiwało na sile, gdy patrzył na śliczną buzię pogrążonego w snach chłopaka.

\- A może to wszystko twoja wina, co, Pika? - zagadnął figlarnie.

Szarooki mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi, zapewne znaczącego „Moja, a jakże. Te trzepotanie w żołądku i skręty wnętrzności również!".

Magik parsknął cichym śmiechem. Jassne. Ciekawe tylko co młodszy miał na myśli stwierdzając, że te nietypowe symptomy jeszcze długo nie przeminą...

-Nmom... ppająą.. mnom...bić... - oświadczył Kurta

-Dobranoc Kurapika ♥

-Mnn... makoooo.. mnągwa... - odparł uprzejmie blondyn.

Elegancko stłumił ziewnięcie i schował twarz w rozrzuconej jak złocista aureola czuprynie nastolatka. Od dawna nie miał okazji spać z partnerem w ramionach... sex to to niby nie był, ale ostatecznie postanowił nie narzekać.

**Author's Note:**

> Słów kilka na zakończenie. Ostatni raz w wesołym miasteczku byłam jakoś w wieku pięciu lat. Jeśli wystąpiły jakieś wyciągnięte z kosmosu błędy rzeczowe, to wiecie na co zwalić. W sprawie tytułu; odnosi się on do symboliki kolorów kart, zgodnie z którymi kiery oznaczają pomyślność, radość i oczywiście miłość, trefle zaś kłótnie... ale i wiedzę oraz porozumienia. Można więc powiedzieć, że odnoszą się do naprawdę zagmatwanych związków pełnych sprzeczek!


End file.
